Chibi Ryou!
by Chibi Miss Loki
Summary: Ryou is turning into chibi the next day he wakes up . . . and Marik is the trouble maker of this case. But what about Bakura? What is he going to do to help his hikari? [BakuraXRyou] RnR please!
1. Chibi Ryou

A/N: Okay! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any chibis! Any of the ygo characters too!

Chapter 1: Chibi Ryou

"Is it real from what we see?" Duke exclaimed as he see a chibi in front of him along with the gang. The Yugi-tachi also share their surprise shock along with Duke to see what they see in front of them, is it true? But how? Is it that terrible? Is it a HORROR!? Is it time for all of us to say 'Oh my god!! What is that'? Well, it's time to do so! Because get ready for . . .

"Ryou???????" The Yugi-tachi shouted at the small chibi hikari of their member.

Yeap, chibi Ryou is what we should fear, because he's turning cute and chibi! Bakura has him in his strong arms and frown at the gang's surprise. He sure knows that they've seen a baby before, why surprise at a chibi Ryou? Chibi is just the same size as a baby! "You have to surprise, huh?" Bakura muttered. Fearing the issue, Ryou looks smaller and more baby-ish as a chibi! That's what horrid the Yugi-tachi. Seto and Yami did join in the same expression like what the gang did but they just raise an eyebrow at the little shy chibi.

"Hallo Yugi-tachi, Yeap Iwts me, Ryou. Nice to meet oo." Chibi Ryou said in a baby tone, since he is a chibi. Bakura pouted and carries Ryou in his arms, glaring at the gang. "I don't know how in the name of Ra did my hikari here can be CHIBI but suddenly when I came off from my business, he's like this." Joey looks closer at Ryou and had a nervous smile at Ryou, "Ryou, what exactly happen?" Joey asked politely. Ryou looks nervously shy at Joey and begin to open his small chibi mouth to say a word, "I was dwinking a cup ow cowee then I rewalize that I tuwn into twis. I dwon't kno ow bwut twis is wat appen . . . oo me." Ryou explain chibi-ishly. The gang raises a brow, "That's some chibi tone explanation." Seto commented, raising an eyebrow. Yami then walk to the chibi and carries it from Bakura's arm. The chibi Ryou surprise his eyes babyishly and so is his yami, "Yami, wat r oo oing?" Ryou ask again, blinking. Yami smiled thoughtfully at Ryou but then frowns at this, "Did Marik or Malik ever come over to your house before this happen?" Yami ask Bakura, still carrying Ryou. Bakura simply nodded, "It was Marik who came before the day Ryou became chibi. Then the day after that, my hikari turn like this." Yami's frown deepens, "This is no good." Then he turns to Ryou, with a smile that is meant to calm babies down. "What tea did you drink?" Ryou blink and looks at Yami with his big puppy chibi eyes, "I dwon't no but Mawik never mention anything and wen he left, I fwound an unlabeled tea and I dwon't ewen no that it was Mawik who left it, I dwink it and tuwn to twis!" Yami and Seto frown together, "This is DEFINITELY Marik's doing!" Yami commented firmly.

Bakura shocked and pouts up from his chair, "What?!?!?!!?!?!?!? That Ishtar!! If I get my hands on him, I'll—" "We'll go to Isis and check over for Ryou and I'm sure she has a solution." Yami suggested, cutting Bakura off. Bakura sighs angrily and take Ryou, carrying the blinking chibi in his arms and left with the gang to go to Isis's museum.

As they reach there, Isis saw them and waved a hand at them. They came closer to Isis and Isis jump as she can see chibi Ryou in Bakura's arms. "Who is that? Is that Ryou I'm seeing?" Ryou smiled happily and the others nodded in an unsatisfied way. Bakura then carries the chibi and held him up to show to Isis. "Ishtar, I THINK your brother have CHANGED my hikari into a CHIBI! Ryou explain the day before he became like this, Marik came over to my house when I was out. The day after that, I saw my sleeping hikari in THIS form! IN HIS SLEEP!!" Bakura snarled angrily the fact of his hikari became chibi. Ryou chibily sweat-dropped at his yami's angry confession. Isis shook her head harshly with a sigh, "Not again . . ." Isis mumbled. "Isis, this is not really the 1st time your brother has done mischievous activities on us. Yet, she change Ryou into chibi." Seto frowns.

"Ishtar!!! You better called out your brother or not I'll get my hands on him before I do on you!!" Bakura growled, seriously pissed off. "Bakuwa!!! Dwon't we viowent!!" Ryou scolded aloud, in a chibi tone again. Everybody surprise at him, same for Isis too. "Wiz nowts hwer fwault! Wiz Mawik's fwault!!" Ryou added. Then he turn to Isis with one of his cute chibi smile, "Ryou, I'm so sorry about my brother's doing to you! Is my entire fault! I knew it was Marik and it can't be Malik who did this! Forgive me, Ryou." Isis pleaded, bowing her head to the chibi nervously. Ryou smile and pats his small hand on Isis's head, "Itwz okway. I'm swure oo hwave a sowution!" Ryou calmly said with a smile. "I'm afraid not!" Isis called out, "What you mean NOT?!?!?!?" the gang shouted together in disbelief. Isis then nervously looks up at the others and speak out, "If Marik gave the tea to you, because only a tea could do that! Since Marik was the one who did this, we have to wait for him to break the curse!" "And where the heck is MARIK?!?!?!" Bakura roared. "Malik is here, at the café. Where else Marik is out for a trip to Okinawa for a month." "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!" the gang shouted together in so much shock and disbelief, their shout echoed the whole museum and everybody nearly paid attention to the scene. The innocent chibi just sweat-dropped, looks quite calm but a little nervous of course. "Neh, Minna, let's settle this calmly for Ryou here, shall we?" Yugi saved the day at last. Ryou then smiles at Yugi thankfully and Yugi smile back, the others calm down and just sigh heavily. "Wits okway, minna. I wan stwand fwo a mwonth fwo Mawik to cwome back and hwelp e." Ryou easily said to them, making his yami and the others stunned at what he said. Why is he so easy in this issue? He's the victim! Bakura carried Ryou and jump him a little in his arms, looking firm at his chibi hikari, "Ryou, if you are gonna wait a month for that idiot to come, you're gonna stay in this form for a MONTH until Marik comes back from Okinawa!!" Bakura said. "Ryou, are you sure you can wait?" Tristain ask nervously. Ryou nodded cheerfully, "I jwust swaid!! Wits o-ay! I'm fwine!" Ryou replied with a small chibi smile. Everybody looked at the chibi with low gazed eyes showing a little pity that Ryou has to wait for his normal form again.

Isis then grabs Ryou from Bakura's arm and hugged him tight, Ryou and the others just wide-eye; but they sure can tell Isis is crying while hugging the chibi sadly. "Oh Ryou! I'm so sorry!! I should have known how evil that Marik is! I promise, when he comes back, I'll make him a mud pole to feel sorry for you like this! I'm so sorry! In Ra's name, I'm so sorry!" Isis wailed, begging for Ryou's forgiveness again, tears sobbed her tone. Ryou sweat-dropped at Isis sincere wail; he just doesn't know what to say to her. Bakura sighs and takes Ryou in his arms again, huffing a sigh.

"Ishtar, we'll be back again. I hope Marik comes back EARLY from Okinawa to cure my hikari here." Bakura scowled, Isis nodded. They left the place and Ryou was looking at Bakura for a while, Bakura notice at looked at him. "What is it, hikari?" "Nwothing! Jwust wooking at oo!" Ryou replied blankly. Bakura smirks and just drive home wit the others.

A/N: that's chapter 1! Get back to you soon!


	2. I'm sorry

A/N: Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh!

Chapter 2: I'm sorry

As Bakura and Ryou reached home, Bakura slowly hold the door knob, turn and open it, enters the house calmly with chibi Ryou still carrying in his arms. Ryou was quite worried for his yami, being quiet all the way to the house but he just kept quiet. Bakura place the small chibi on the couch and rush to the kitchen. Ryou was worried and suddenly, he wanted to watch TV so he went to the controller but unluckily, he's just to short and small to even reach the table near the couch. Unlike his normal-self, he couldn't even stretch his chibi leg down the ground.

But Ryou didn't give up, he slowly reaches his leg on the ground and he managed too. Then he babyishly walks to the table that's quite taller than his height. He blankly reaches for the table but his small hand didn't even touch the table even with one finger. This makes Ryou even a burden! Suddenly he felt strong arms carrying him and place him back on the couch, he looks up and see who, eyeing at the smirking Bakura with a blush.

"What were you doing, hikari?" Bakura ask, snickering. Ryou shyly looks at the controller and stare at it blankly, "I was wust weaching fo ta controlwa. I wanna see TV, Bakuwa." Ryou finished. Bakura blink and a smirk plastered his handsome face; he slowly takes the controller and puts it beside Ryou. "Go on then." Bakura smirks. Ryou blush innocently and press the controller with his 2-chibi hands. He channeled every program and still can't find the program he wants to watch, so he just let the unwanted-to-see-by-him program and pouts back to the couch. He looks at his yami, surprise, Bakura was letting out a drop of tear from his eyes; staring at his hikari helplessly. Ryou surprise and walks to Bakura's lap, jumping a little and smile a little to calm his yami. "Aww . . . Bakuwa, dwon't cway. Me alwite, oo alwite." Ryou pleaded, handed his small handkerchief from his pocket to him. Bakura had a small smile and use the handkerchief to wipe his tears away. "I'm not crying, you silly hikari! It must be one of your imagination!" Bakura protested. Ryou giggle a little at his yami's protest and lays his head on Bakura's chest while still on his lap. Bakura ruffle the chibi's head and smiles, as few minutes later, Ryou shut his eyes and fall deep asleep.

A few minutes of good nap, Ryou slowly open his cute chibi eyes and fully awaked. Then he wakes up and rubs his eyes babyishly and yawn, looking around to look for Bakura. "Right here, hikari!" A familiar voice called out, telling Ryou about Bakura's appearance. Ryou turn and shyly smile at his yami who is smirking as usual. As Bakura sat on the couch with Ryou, the chibi cuddly went to Bakura's lap and hug his waist with his small arms around Bakura's waist. Bakura chuckled, seems that Ryou's chibi arms can't even round his waist properly.

"Bakuwa?" Ryou said out, "Hmm?" Bakura crooned at him questioningly. "N I go oo the toiwet?" Ryou asked. Bakura snickered and picked Ryou up by the arms and sends him to the requested location Ryou mention. After a few minutes in the toilet, Bakura was out with Ryou in his strong arms and Ryou slowly touched his muscles, gasp of admiration to feel and see Bakura's strong arms. Bakura looked at his chibi light and made a quizzy look. "What's wrong, hikari?" Ryou shyly duck his head and blush, "Oo awe so stong . . ." Ryou mumbled softly. Bakura smirks at his hikari's comment and went back to the couch, sat on it.

A loud sigh escaped from Bakura's mouth and caught the little chibi's attention, "Wats wong, Bakuwa?" Ryou asked, concerning. Bakura boringly looked at his hikari with low gazing eyes and sighs again, "Nothing hikari, I'm just quite sad and worry about the form you're in. You know, I can't believe you actually said ' I can wait for Marik appearance to change back in my normal self'. Why kind of idiot is that who would said that since he's not in his normal-self?" Bakura commented harshly, chin rest on his hand. Ryou blush and slowly turn away, "M sowwy, Bakuwa. Bwut wat's the weason I said that." Ryou chibily said, Bakura huff a smirking sigh and looks at his hikari again, with the same boring gaze. "I can't believe I have such a cute hikari. But what a pity, he's in his chibi form!" Bakura laughed his head back, Ryou frowns babyishly and poke him by the shoulders. "I hwate oo, Bakuwa!!" Bakura laughed at grab his hikari, placing him on his lap. "But I love you, Ryou." Bakura whispered in his ear, while bouncing him with his lap. Ryou blush and turn to his smirking yami, who is serious of what he just said.

"Bakuwa, oo wuv me?" Ryou asked shyly, Bakura nodded, "Of course I do!" Bakura smirks. Ryou widens his eyes and ducked his head with a mega blush, Bakura chuckles at his hikari's expression and just bounces him again. "I'm sowwy, Bakuwa . . ." Ryou suddenly said, making his yami curious since he had a sad look plastered on his face. "Whatever for?" Bakura ask curiously, Ryou turn and a tear flow down his brown big eyes. "Aww . . . don't cry, hikari. What's wrong?" Bakura pleaded, wiping his hikari's tears with his thumb on his small face. Ryou sniffled and wince to cry again, seems as if like he can't stop tearing himself. "I'm sowwy that oo hawe to go thwrough all twis. I newer mean to get oo intwu twis! I'm sowwy!!" Ryou cried aloud, clutching his grip on Bakura's shirt tightly to let go all his helpless tears; he doesn't seem to control his emotions easily. Bakura sympathize for him and slowly ups his hikari's chin, asking Ryou to meet face to face with him. Bakura smiled to the chibi, "it's okay. I wouldn't mind to get my life into this with you! I've always been a bad thief who keeps on thinking of stealing the 7-millennium items so why not I try something new in my life besides my robber activity? Hmmm?" Bakura crooned, seductive eyes revealed. Ryou blush and turns away with a blush, "But I promise I'll make Marik pay for this!" Bakura frowns and making Ryou giggled at his yami's seriousness.

A/N: That's chap 2!! REVIEW!!


	3. Sleepy hikari

A/N: So what's up? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the previous chapter! I hope I can improve this chapter!

Disclaimer: Do not own

Chapter 3: sleepy hikari

Bakura POV

So I woke up from my bed, leaving my sleepy little chibi hikari left asleep in his chibi form. I can't help but looking at him so babyishly. I, of course, can't believe Ryou actually said he can wait for Marik to come back after a MONTH! You know, you just have to admit—hikaris are confusing sometimes. I got up from the bed with my feet on the ground and stretch myself from having a good sleep—though—maybe it wasn't much of a _good_ sleep. I turn and look at my hikari and still sleeping soundly, and I blush! What??? How can I blush!! Great! The king of thieves is having a great time having 12 shades of redness on my cheek. How perfect!

I walk out of the room, leaving my hikari still sleeping in the room and I close the door so that no sounds can interrupt him. I walk down the stairs and went to my room, yes. Ryou and I sleep in separate rooms, is just that now Ryou is a chibi and he is like one now, so I'll just have to stay overnight in his room to watch over him; just don't know how long should be continuing like this, that's all. I walk to the kitchen and made myself some favorite mug of hot morning coffee, I open a closet and took out a box of vanilla making drink. Hot vanilla is Ryou's favorite drink of hot treats, it does taste sweet though; I'm just not pretty interested in some of the treats he's into. So then I took it out and pour some on the small mug—of course—for chibis size. And pour a little hot water and stir it, tadaa! There you go, a cup of hot vanilla. So one hand was holding my own mug, and the other holding Ryou's cup, walking up the stairs slowly with non-of-my-morning-goody-too-good expression, I enter the room and surprise that the little chibi is not in bed. Surprisingly, I just place the cups down the coffee table beside the bed and began searching for Ryou. Scatter around the room, the only last place I haven't find him is only one place; as I walk to the laundry basket and a little chibi giggle was heard from it. I notice and frown playfully at Ryou with my arms cross against my chest. Ryou looked at me with his big brown chibi eyes and giggle. "Ryou, you shouldn't run off the bed." I told him playfully with a cold tone. Ryou giggle again, "I cwant's whelp it, Bakuwa. Woo took too long!" Ryou said, and giggle again. I puff a sigh and gave a tired smile, noticing you just can't deny a chibi's confession when they get too innocent. Especially when it is your hikari. "Come Ryou, I got your hot vanilla ready already." I said, and help up the cup to give it to him. But since he's a chibi, I just have to help him by feeding the drink to him. He was too excited and jumps on the bed but fall of because of his klutzes. I think he didn't realize that he's a chibi now. So he began to wail and sob a little as I heard him from the bed to the floor. I smile in relief and just help him up. "Hehe, Bakuwa ish sweet!" Ryou praised babyishly. I just smirk at him and just sit him down on the bed, "Ryou, be careful. It's still hot." I warn him s I feed his hot vanilla slipping it slowly into his chibi mouth. He took a small slip and I could hear some slurping while he's drinking.

We've finish and I thought I'll have a little rest and after that I'll go and send the cups to wash. I lean back to the bed with my hands at the back of my head and just relaxed blankly. Ryou looked at me and I didn't notice, he slowly crawls beside me and lean his head onto my lap. I was surprise but just smile thoughtfully and we both fell asleep.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Malik comes over, but what happen next?

A/N: Hello peeps! When some people say that this story is cute because of Ryou, well, I thought that too actually! That's why I made this fiction! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story of course!

Chapter 4: Malik comes over, but what happen next?

"Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A LOUUUDDD wail of cries was heard from Bakura's room, Bakura jump by his shoulders shrugging and turn to see what's happening, running to the room that the wail was located—well—just haven't finish his kitchen business lately ever since the wail started. He rush to the room, and in a dramatically pose, he slam open the door with a loud bang and incautiously looked shocked but to his own surprise—chibi Ryou was crying at the corner near the bed. Bakura sighs and went to Ryou, picking the sobbing hikari in his arms. Jumping him a little and look at the chibi. "What is it now, Ryou?" The sobbing hikari starts to sniffle a little and meet face to face with Bakura's brown narrow eyes and his puppy chibi eyes. "Bakuwa, I d-d-dwop my bwlankie! And my bwottle finish!! Whaaa!!" Ryou started crying again. Bakura winces at the little chibi's cry and sat him slowly down the bed and kiss his forehead, chibi Ryou's cry started to escape with a little giggle. "Bakuwa kissy kissy!" Ryou teased him, clapping his 2 small little hands together. Bakura blush as crimson as a tomato and just look away, he took Ryou's bottle and walk to the closet.

Taking out a small Change of Heart blanket, a baby size blanket from a certain closet and handed it to Ryou. He gently puts the bottle down on the table beside the bed to help Ryou; he carries the hikari up and down again on the bed and covers the Change of Heart blanket around him. Bakura smiles with a sigh of relief, Ryou giggled. Bakura smirk and frown playfully at him, showing up his hand and ruffles the chibi's head. "Now sleep! I'll wake you up when the time comes." Bakura pouted at him playfully. Ryou giggled and nodded, laying his head slowly and shut his eyes. Then one eye pop open and look playfully at the yami, Bakura frowns playfully again and started showing him a serious look with a smile, "Sleep, hikari!" Then Ryou quickly shut his eyes and fast asleep. Bakura smiles and give him a kiss on the cheek, the forehead, and at last the lips and walk down the stairs towards the kitchen with a bottle hold by his hand.

"Ding, dong!" a doorbell was heard before Bakura could get his feet on the ground after the stairs. He sighs and puts the bottle down the dining table and walk to get the door. He opens it and surprisingly sees Malik. He raises an eyebrow to the tanned Egyptian as his hand is still on the doorknob. Malik had this nervous smile that made Bakura more into his raising eyebrow business at him. "Bakura," Malik started and Bakura lean against the wall, still guiding the door. "Can I see Ryou please?" Malik finishes anxiously. Bakura raises an eyebrow again, but after that he looks away and sighs and turns back again to face Malik. "Alright." Bakura said, opening the door welcomingly. Malik step in and still nervously standing in the house as Bakura close the door.

"I'm so sorry about Ryou, I mean, I—" "It's over now, Malik. It's reassured that it was Marik who gave Ryou that cursed tea." Bakura cut him off. "But can I see him now?" Malik asked politely. Bakura looked at him and honestly, Malik was really guilty to even stopping by. But he gave up on him and just agree, "Come, he's upstairs sleeping." Bakura said and went upstairs, Malik came along.

They went upstairs and walk to Bakura's room, Malik look around and see Ryou babyishly sleeping on Bakura's big bed. Bakura lean against the wall and not surprise at all. Malik was overly stunned at Ryou's chibi form. "Ryou? That's Ryou?!" Malik exclaimed sadly. Bakura nodded and sighs, "It must take him a month for your yami to come back from Okinawa to cure him. I thought Ryou would deny about it but instead, he just take it easy. Do you know any of these?" Bakura turn suspiciously at Malik, Malik's face was plastered with pure innocence and guiltiness for Ryou. "No! I heard it from Isis about Ryou. So I rush from the museum to see what she says was right and now what I see is Ryou is a chibi and has to wait for him to get back normal after Marik comes back from Okinawa for a month!" Bakura just stare and look back at Ryou. Malik came in the room slowly and Bakura just can't help but raises an eyebrow to see what's Malik going to do. The tanned Egyptian was having a hard time tearing his eyes helplessly. "Oh Ryou . . . I should had know about that bastard!" Malik mutters. Bakura sighs, "Malik, I'm going down to get him his bottle ready. Why don't' you hand around with the chibi for a while?" Bakura says, smiling a little. Malik just nodded. Bakura's feet fade away downstairs and Malik in the room, still crying silently.

"Oh Ryou . . . I-I'm so sorry!" He suddenly hugged Ryou tightly in an embrace. His hug suddenly made Ryou's eyes popped slowly and blinks to be alert soon enough. "M-Ma-ik?" Ryou mumbled softly, Malik notice and wide his eyes at the chibi, R-Ryou?!?! You're a wake!! Oh thank Ra!!" he hugged him again. "Ma-ik? Bwut how cwome . . ." Malik let go of the chibi and wipe his tears away, Ryou watch him in a sad expression. "I thought of coming by to see my friend, but I heard the news from Isis is that you're becoming chibi and have to wait a month for Marik to come back from Okinawa to cure you!" Ryou smiled affectionately. Malik smiled back and started to cry again until Ryou had his 2-chibi hands to wipe them away since Malik lean his head down. "Dwon't cway, Ma-ik. Wits nwot's your fwaults." Ryou pleaded, trying to cheer the Egyptian up. Malik smiled dearly and sniffled a little and ruffles Ryou's head. "I won't. But speaking what, I think you're cute like this." Ryou blushed at Malik's comment. "Ma-ik hwandsome oo!" Ryou reply back, Malik laughs until they both heard a cleared throat effect from near the door. They turn and see a smirking Bakura, they both blushed.

"Yeah! Yeah!! Bakuwa got bwottle!!" Ryou cheered, Bakura smirked and handed the bottle to Ryou. But unfortunately, the poor chibi fell off when he receives the bottle. He just can't carry the bottle's weight helplessly. Malik chuckled and made Bakura smirked, the chibi blush too much. "Wits nwot funny!!" the chibi protested shyly. "Here come I help you." Malik said and took the bottle, feeding Ryou. Ryou suck on the bottle and drinks; Bakura watched the 2 hikaris and smirks in relief; he sat down the bed along with them. "So Malik, what brings you here besides coming by to see my hikari?" Bakura asked, Ryou had finish drinking and let out a little hiccup after that, making Malik and Bakura chuckled at him cutely. Ryou blush and duck his head shyly, Malik turn to Bakura to answer his question. "Oh, I also thought of bringing Ryou shopping since he ahs to wait a month for Marik to come back. Why not we go shop for some chibi clothes for the month?" Malik said, smiling at Ryou. Bakura surprised and so is Ryou, "Shopping?" Bakura exclaimed. "Bwut Ma-ik, iwts only a month wor me to cure. Nwo need to swopping." "Yeah, besides, what else should we shop for after that?" Malik smiled cheekily at the both of them, "But in a month, you're not always going to wear the big baggy clothes? Come on! It's only a few clothes, like 3 or 4 pair is enough for a month!" Malik said, trying to convince them to listen to him. Bakura smirked, "Okay, that is if Ryou wants too. And also because we need some things for the house." Bakura smirks, looking at Ryou. Ryou smiled and turn to Malik, "Okway! Wets go!" Ryou cheered and nearly fell off the bed, until Bakura caught him. Bakura snickered; Malik chuckled at Ryou's reaction. "Come, we need to get change. The pharaoh just gave some pair of chibi clothes just especially for you, my hikari." Bakura said and carried Ryou to Ryou's room. The chibi and Bakura then look at Malik, Malik shook his head with a smile, "It's okay, and I'll wait here." Malik said, Bakura and Ryou just went to change.

Soon after, Ryou already change. With his blue chibi t-shirt that Yami gave to him like Bakura said, along with a chibi jeans and a pink baby jacket covering him. Ryou blush as he came in the room to show Malik, Malik raises his eyebrows and smiled, "Wow Ryou!! You look cute and so adorable!" Malik praised and went to Ryou, carrying him and jump him a little in his arms. Ryou blush, "Bakuwa ook cwool!" Malik raises an eyebrow again, "Really?" Malik asked.

Then they heard footsteps in along in the room, they both turn and saw Bakura, they both blush as Ryou still in Malik's arms. Bakura was wearing a sleeveless jeans jacket but inside has a long black turtleneck. Gosh he looks too hot! Ryou and Malik blush madly seeing Bakura in such an amazing outfit, "Stop looking, and come on. I'll drive you!" Bakura says coldly, scratching his head. Malik and Ryou nodded and followed Bakura out of the house, Bakura went in the car and Malik with Ryou in his arms, sliding in the car and Ryou sat on his lap. Bakura drives the car and Malik tells him where to go, Ryou keeps on bouncing on Malik's lap and they drove off.

A/N: Review peeps!! Please keep on reviewing!!!


	5. Plushies, toys, clothes and Bakura!

A/N: Wow! It's going to be Christmas soon! Better finish this before Christmas! Anyway, this story is also based in a Christmas season too! Mixture of Christmas too! Hehehe! But I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own yugioh, or the characters too but I own this story!

Chapter 5: plushies, toys, clothes, babies and Bakura

The threesome arrive at a shopping mall—now, lets fast forward to where we locate them IN the shopping mall, shall we?

"Wahhh . . ." Ryou exclaimed with his chibi mouth wide. Seems that the mall there're in is almost huge and consider quite crowded, many Christmas bells and decoration full of Christmas spirits. Bakura was also amused with it but what more to amuse? It's just a mall! With the background song along played in the mall 'Jingle bells rock' sung by Joe Battaglia and the New York bands, yes; it was a splendid song with very nice event in the mall lately. Christmas is coming soon and everybody is crowded with shopping bags and a lot of other interesting stuff. "So? Wanna start?" Malik ask excitingly, still carrying Ryou in a baby way. "Candy! Candy! Candy, Kuwa!! Candy!!" Ryou cheered at Bakura, Bakura with a little raising eyebrow looked at the chibi, who seems very excited indeed. "You want candy, Ryou?" Malik asked. The chibi then turn to Malik with a smile, "Yesh! Yesh! Me want candy, Ma-ik!! Bakuwa!!" Ryou continued his chibi cry of joy for candy. Bakura can't help but smile helplessly. You can also imagine that the mall is also considered like Santa's workshop before he delivers presents to little kiddies.

"Alright, we'll go get candy for chibi Ryou." Bakura says, smirking. Ryou jumps in Malik's arms and clap his hand together happily. Malik can't help but smile to the chibi and Bakura. It seems that Ryou is also not only turning his size into chibi but he himself is like one too. So they went to a large candy store that seem pretty popular, the fact that made Bakura and Malik surprise is—is crowded with little kiddies and it's a whole bunch of candies in the store. Ryou was clapping his hands in such joy that they arrive at the best candy store ever had in this mall. Malik looked at Bakura with a nervous smile, "Seems that Ryou likes candy, eh Bakura?" Bakura just sighs and rolls his eyes, "Yeap . . ."

Malik smile at chibi Ryou and Ryou is still perfectly happy about the candy store. "Bakuwa! Ma-ik! Look! Lwookie!" Ryou jumped in Malik's arms and pointed to a candy that looks the shape of a sugarplum princess. "Pwetty! Pwetty!!" Ryou cheered. Bakuwa looks blankly at the candy shape sugarplum princess and notice Ryou wants it. Bakura walk to the candy and hold it, looking for the prize, he surprised. It cause about 99.50 yen for each sugarplum princess candy, they afford to buy it but a candy that cause so much? Malik look over at Bakura and surprise at the prize too, "Bakura, we can afford it but why so much? I rather spend that amount to buy clothes worth that prize!" Malik said. Bakura look around the candy and still surprise at it, "I know, but I also have a feeling they put it at this prize is because is homemade." Malik raises his eyebrow enthusiastically, "Oh? But how do you have a clue about that?" Bakura looked around the candy again, "I just know . . ." "Excuse me?"

They look over and see a blushing woman who seems to be one of the workers of the candy store, the woman smiled and blush a little but the threesome didn't know about it. "Um . . . sir, you may like to buy it?" the girl said blushingly. Bakura just raises his eyebrow curiously, Malik and Ryou were giggling. And then Malik lean up to Bakura and whispered in his ears, "I think the girl liked you." Malik whispered, Ryou nodded. Bakura rolls eyes, '_even if is yes, I'm not interested.' _ "Anyway, yes miss—" "Oh! Just call me Saira, sir!" the girl cut him off excitedly, Bakura cleared his throat and wanted to continue his talk but what he can see around the girl is, a lot of girls who are fellow workers in the shop was around her to check or drool on Bakura. Malik surprise, "Wow, Ryou, talk about some fans who liked Bakura." Ryou was giving his baby smiles, "Bwecause Bakuwa ish hwandsome!" Ryou said, Malik grin at his comment. Bakura finish amusing at the amount of the workers in the store gathering around Saira to be with her just to get to Bakura, they all were blushing at smiling and all giggling at him shyly. Bakura cleared his throat and turn pretty serious, "Miss Saira and—your friends, yes, I would like to buy this candy for my brother here," Bakura said, referring to Ryou; the girls turn to Ryou and looked at him adorably. "I might want to say if you can—" "Oh yes! We'll give you this for free!" Saira and her friends said along. Lucky they were the only customer that got surrounded by the whole bunch of workers in the candy store they're in. "O-kay . . . so I'll take this candy for my little brother and just leave, now please excuse me." Bakura said coldly, and walk away with Malik and Ryou along behind him. The girls were almost drooling and fainted because of Bakura's macho-ness. Ryou giggled and so does Malik but they both kept quiet.

"They like Bakuwa! Bakuwa cwool!" Ryou praises Bakura, Bakura look at him and turn away with a little blush. Malik giggled at the scene. They've walked and a minute later, you can see about 5 bags in Bakura's arms. It's not that tiring but it is exhausting. Bakura doesn't seem tired that's all, but Ryou can see sweats coming down his face. The chibi slowly tug on Bakura's sleeve and Bakura paid attention to him and turn to him, "Yes, Ryou?" "Bakuwa sweatie, I want to wipe Bakuwa's sweatie!" Bakura raises eyebrow, "No need to Ryou, I—" "Come on, Bakura! Ryou here is being very sincere!" Malik interrupted. Bakura then gave up and lean down to let Ryou wipe his sweat with his small handkerchief. Ryou giggled as Bakura lean down and the chibi continues wiping his face full of sweats. "Dwone! Oo all cwean!" Ryou said, smiling cheerfully. Bakura blush and just say nothing else.

"Hey Ryou, look!" Malik said, pointed to a toyshop full of plushies and teddies. It looks splendidly a nice a shop to be in. Bakura rolls his eyes but when he set his gaze at the chibi, he felt something weird around him. "Ma-ik!! Twat ook so kawaii!!" Ryou said aloud with an exciting glint. Malik then run in the shop with Ryou in his arms and look at the plushie, the plushie is a type of plushie that looks a little much like Change of Heart, but it looks like its wearing a type that wears a Christmas suit. To make it short, it's just too cute. "It's Change of Heart! And its in a Christmas suit, Ryou!" Malik said excitingly, encouraging Ryou about it. Ryou then looked at it very sadly, for the prize is not very affordable; they kinda waste a lot of money in buying so much stuff in their hand already.

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Malik ask worriedly, Ryou then points to the prize while turning to Malik. Malik look closer to the prize and sadly turn to Ryou. "It's okay, Ryou. I'm sure you'll get it someday." Ryou nodded, and sadly duck his head. Malik walk out of the shop and Bakura step in after them, he looked 1 minute at Malik and Ryou and then turn his gaze to the plushie. He looks at it and thought that Ryou would like it. Secretly, well—he can't shoplift of course for it has a lot of cameras and yeah, its not nice to steal also. "Bakura, are you coming?" Malik called out, Bakura turn and smirk, "You go first! I'll be with you later!" "Okay, but we'll be at the shop next to this one." Bakura nodded and Malik with the chibi went off. Bakura took the plushie secretly and went to the counter, he paid for it! Even though it caused 144.90 yen, he paid for it and it was wrap in a nice Christmas wrapper, and looked like a present. Bakura thanks the counter and hide the present in his trench coat and smirk to himself.

After a lot of shopping in the mall, they drive home; Malik went off with his motorcycle. Thanking Bakura and Ryou for a fun time, he drove off with his motorcycle. Ryou was sat down on the couch and played with a puzzle but sadly thought of something else. Bakura notice and jumps in slowly in the couch, looking at Ryou curiously. "What's wrong, hikari?" Ryou look up at him with one of his sad chibi eyes and turn away, "I wanted tee Cwange of Hweart pwushie bwut iwt twoo expwensive." Ryou said sadly, Bakura was sympathizing for him but smirk later on. "Well Ryou, I have a present for you." Bakura said, Ryou look at Bakura with a blink as Bakura got up the couch and went to his room upstairs. A minute later, Bakura went down with a wrapping present. He sat down on the couch with a happy relieved sigh and looked at Ryou with a sudden smirk. "Here." he handed the chibi a present. Ryou looked at it with mixture of surprise and excitement. He opens it with 2 chibi hands and gasp as he can see—the Change of Heart plushie he wants! "Bwut Bakuwa, why—" "Because I knew you like it so I bought it and end of story." Bakura said with a snicker. Ryou smile at him affectionately and climb on Bakura's lap with the plushie in his hug. " Twank-you Bakuwa . . ." Bakura smiled and ruffle the chibi's head as the chibi felt fast asleep. He carries the chibi with him upstairs and they slept peacefully in Bakura's room. With Ryou hugging the Change of Heart plushie in his arms . . .

A/N: Ahh! That was tiring! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. Yugi and Yami's turn and some confession

A/N: Hello people! I'm back!! I love the reviewers!!!! Okay, I made double-3 chapters absolutely for Christmas. If there's impossibility, just review to me or email me. No flames okay? This is my 1st yugioh fic that I done. So don't sue me if is impossible!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor the characters too . . .

Chapter 6: Yugi and Yami's turn and some confession

The both cute pairings . . . I mean, Bakura and Ryou, sleeping together with Bakura wrapping the chibi that has his Change of Heart plushie; hugging tight in his small arms. Bakura slowly open up his eyes, beginning to blink for the morning's wake-up call. The yami moaned from being awake and slowly alerted himself up on the bed. Yawning sleepily and stretch his arms, feeling the fresh air of a good morning. He turns and looks over the chibi, Ryou smiling in his sleep and made him hug the plushie in him tighter. Making Bakura feel ease. He slowly gets up from the big bed of his and walks to the door, before he could; he turns again to the chibi, his feeling mixture of sympathy and relief. For is, Ryou is not in his normal self!

Bakura walked out the room and went downstairs, only when he was about to touch the ground; he heard a phone ring. He widens his eyes and slowly went to the phone. "Hello?" Bakura asked, "Hello? Bakura?" a familiar voice ask back form the other line. "Yami? What's up?" Bakura ask uncaringly, yawning. The other line chuckled at Bakura's yawn. "Hey Bakura, Yugi and I thought of coming over, what you think?" Bakura surprise at this, "What for?" he frowns, the other line was smirking a breath, "Well, you'll know sooner or later anyway. Okay? Be there!" then the line hung up. Bakura thought of saying something but the line engages and he looks at the phone confusingly and hung up. Bakura, again, continue walking to the kitchen; only to find his last tin of shandy. He shrugs uncaringly and takes the cam going back to the living hall and plop down. Not knowing what to do today. The yami serious don't know what to think about, first of all, his hikari is turning chibi, and then has to wait for a month for him to get cured. How not complicated is that? Bakura sighs heavily and drinks up his shandy, "Wonder what am I going to do with my hikari in a month." Bakura mutters, shaking his head.

After some minutes of thinking, he didn't manage to think at all of an idea! A doorbell interrupted him instead. Bakura gave a light growl and walks to the door, opening it and surprise. Yami and Yugi were in front of his door. "Hey Bakura! Like Yami said, we're here!" "I know but—" "Well explain later, just let us in." Yami cuts in. Bakura shrugs and opens the door, welcoming Yugi and Yami. Yami was wearing one of his leather jackets and about Yugi; he was wearing a thick sandy dark coat. He slowly opens up his coat and swings in to hang on the jacket hanger beside the doorway. Bakura ruffles his head roughly and looks at Yami, "What's going on?" Yami grins and smirks, "We might want to take Ryou for Christmas shopping!" Yugi said out. Bakura raises his eyebrow, "Ooookaayyy . . . that was quite of a quick note. But I think Ryou—" Suddenly the three of them heard a sound of a babyish mumble from the stairs, Bakura, Yami and Yugi looks up and see chibi Ryou was beside the stairs, rubbing his sleepy eyes softly. "Bakuwa? Hwu ish twat . . ." Yami and Yugi were smiling cutely at the chibi. Bakura was just staring blankly at Ryou and come up to carry him back down the living hall. "Yami and Yugi want to bring you out, want to come?" Bakura ask. Ryou then slowly set his chibi doe eyes to Yami and Yugi, blankly give a yelp. "Ami? Yugi? Want two bwing swopping?" Yami nodded and pitch his cheeks gently. "Yes, chibi. We want to bring you out for Christmas!" Yami says cutely, Bakura just frown uncaringly, the chibi giggled until something hit his head, "Mway pwushies!! Cwange of hweart!!" Ryou cried out, almost going to burst out tears. Bakura notices and looks at the chibi, "Where is it?" Ryou looks at Bakura with a little teary eye and points the stairs. Bakura smiles and slowly wipes his tears away, "It's okay, Bakura! I'll go and get it for him with him!" Yugi said out, carrying the chibi and run upstairs; leaving Bakura and Yami alone. "Change of Heart plushie?" Yami ask curiously, Bakura nodded. "I bought it for him at the mall yesterday. Oh Ra it caused 144 yen for me to buy that!" "Then why did you buy it?" Bakura turn a little blush at this, Yami smirks at Bakura's shyness. "Because Ryou wants it, and moreover I do have the money to buy it anyway." Bakura says coldly, but a little shy affect. Yami chuckled and smiles, "That's nice of you! I'm sure Ryou is going to be proud of you!" Bakura frowns shyly, "Malik just brought us go shopping, now your turn, huh?" "Well, it's a month for Ryou to stay in his chibi form, so I thought maybe we should bring him out so that he won't get bored. And moreover, it's nearly Christmas Eve." Bakura just smirks, "Heh, I forgot that too. Then that means, for this whole month for Ryou to wait his normal self, I'm sure all of you are going to get exciting for him, huh? Well, I just hope my hikari is happy about it! For of course—this whole month." Yami nodded, "Yes Bakura, but I also think you should do something for him this whole month." Bakura turns to a blush, "What you mean?" Yami shrugs, "Come on, Ryou is YOUR hikari, we can't just always make him happy! How bout you? Aren't you his yami? You should do something for him too!" Bakura turns away, "You're right, I'll plan something in mind later on." Yami pats his shoulder; "I just wish the best of luck for you!" Bakura frowns, "Riiight. . ." Yami laughs lightly and Bakura smirks.

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW!!! Okay, just review. . . Or not story!


	7. Whee!

A/N: Back again with triple chapters!!! ::winks:: as a Christmas gift! Please review or NO story! Hehehehe . . .So enjoy!

Summary about this chapter: Yami and Yugi bring chibi Ryou out after Malik does his turn. But what coincidence will happen next?

Chapter 7: Wheee!!! Jingles and bellies and—roller coaster???

Yami and Yugi arrived at a mall—seems that is more different than the one Malik brings in. Bakura carrying the little chibi, looking around the mall's decoration; amuse of course for its Christmas decorations around it. They must have really like Christmas . . .a lot. Bakura jumps the little chibi in his arms and looks at the chibi, "Ryou, what's next?" Yami asked beside Bakura. Ryou just smile babyishly and open up his small mouth, saying, "Awywhere oo want two gwo!!" that's all the chibi replied cheerfully. Yugi, Yami and Bakura smiles in relief for Ryou's tough spirit, they seldom see Ryou this cheerful. So they walk along the mall and walking and walking, window shopping for while and later after a few hours, you can see 6 paper shopping bags hold by both Yami and Bakura.

"What's next, guys?" Yugi asked. Ryou was having those amusing chibi eyes narrow on the bags Bakura and Yami holding, eyeing at it with amusing glint against it. "Swo mwany swopping bwags!" Ryou exclaimed from Yami's arms carrying him. Yami smirks at the chibi and kisses his cheek, without noticing a frowning jealous looking Bakura. "Yami! I'm here!!" Yugi warned, noting to Yami that Yugi is still with him. "Oh yes Aibou! Of course I knew you're here!" Yami said, with Ryou in his arms, and kissing Yugi's lips softly. Ryou blush at the scene and Bakura frowns, since Yami is not looking, he quickly takes Ryou with his free hand and grab Ryou. Carrying Ryou in a baby way of course. Yami notices and looks at Bakura with a smirk, "Oh sorry! I didn't knew it disturbs you . . ." Yami says, wrapping his arms around Yugi. Ryou was hiding his face leaning against Bakura's neck. Bakura knew his hikari just couldn't really see something that is concern with lovemaking or making out.

Of course everybody knew Ryou is always shy in this kind of thing. Bakura rubs the chibi's back to calm his shyness down and kinda of telling him not to be shy anymore. Yami chuckled at Ryou's expression where else Yugi was a little much having a guilty smile for making his yami act pretty 'exposing'. Ryou then turn and looked at the front, still had a blush and still ducking his head low. Bakura decide is best not to tease him so he kept quiet but a little chuckle under his breath. "Ryou, enough blushing already! Come on!" Bakura joked, smirking. Ryou hits Bakura's shoulder and make a chibi scowling face, "Bakuwa bad!!" he said out. Yami and Yugi just smile at them and they move on until they hit onto a place, a place that made Bakura's smirk wider. "Want to go for a roller coaster ride, people?" Yami, Yugi and Ryou looked at him hurryingly. "Bakura, you're not serious! . . .are you?" Yami asked, a little raising eyebrow. "But—" "Ryou, Bakura!! Ryou!" Yami cuts in. Bakura then eye at the smiling chibi, curiously raise his eyebrow at the chibi's smile. "Wits okway! Wif Bakuwa wants two go rwoller cwoaster, I dwon't mwind!" Yami and Bakura surprise at the chibi's comment. "Come on? Didn't you say want to go? Come on!" Yugi said, cheering them out. Bakura smirks and Yami smiles and they go to buy tickets and went to the roller coaster ride. What shock them is that, the height of the roller coaster makes is population well. This might scared Ryou A LOT! Ryou gulp his small lump and looks at the roller coaster, trying to calm himself down.

Bakura smirks, he quickly took Ryou in his arms and run for the roller coaster, giving the ticket and rides in. "That's weird, they let little kids in too?" Yami asked curiously while inside the back sit of Bakura and Ryou with Yugi. "Why not? This IS for fun anyway! All kiddies to like fun!" Bakura snicker. Yami rolls eyes and the coaster begins to set its position, and. . .

5 . . .4 . . .3 . . .2 . . .1!!

_SWOOOSH!!!!!_ The roller coaster swings down its trail and Yugi scream along with other people who rides in. Bakura and Ryou is the front and along with other people, 10 people in each sit. "Whaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!" the whole people who's in the coaster shouts aloud. Some for fun and some because of fear. Ryou also scream and he nearly cried a teardrop, if he were his normal self, this wouldn't be much a problem . . . but . . . he's not. Bakura notices Ryou and holds him tighter as the roller coaster swings backwards and it almost puked everyone. Yami wasn't that scared at all, but amused a little. Bakura smirks, he knows this is scary. But he has no problem with height; he smirked and holds Ryou tighter, making sure he won't fall. Ryou just cries his fear out and bite his lower lip, tightening his grip on Bakura's sleeve. "B-Bakuwa!!!!!!!" Ryou shouted and the coaster swings backwards and upwards and everyone shouts. "Wahooooo!!!!!!" Bakura and some people who are fearless of this kind of thing, shouts cheerily and the coaster stop at last. People come out from their sit and gets dizzy and all those, Yami and Bakura come out uncaringly and Bakura had a huge grin. "Great Bakura, my Aibou nearly fainted!"

Bakura just smirks and shrugs. "I have not thought of Ryou turning all . . ."Bakura looks over at Ryou who is still in him arms, "Blue." Bakura turn a huge grin. Yami rolls his eyes and see the blue-expression-chibi-Ryou, he sweat dropped. Maybe we all should note something before we go for a ride that has an amazing height—never think of bringing small kiddies in too.

A/N: chap 8 is coming!! Chap 8 is coming!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! And Christmas is over, but consider this as a New Year gift too anyway! ;; But Christmas or not, New Year or not, I still have to write right?


	8. Babysitters meeting

A/N: So Christmas is over and New Year? Well, I don't think I can finish this till New Year either. But don't worry, I'll try and finish this ASAP.

Disclaimer: you know what I don't own

Chapter 8: Babysitters meeting

Ryou was sleeping, it is at night around 8:10 pm. Bakura is now down the dining hall, sitting on a chair with Seto and Yami gathering around a chair, around the dining table with Bakura. Malik is sleeping with Ryou upstairs. "Bakura, I think you must get a babysitter. I mean, is a month for us to wait for Marik to come and cure Ryou." Yami said, Bakura huff a sigh, "I know, I know, it maybe a burden for me isn't it? But Ryou doesn't want a babysitter! I asked him before!" "Like how?" Seto cuts in.

Flashback

"Ryou, may I ask you something?" Bakura asked the chibi as he sits down the bed. "Wha iws iwt, Kuwa?" Bakura gulp his throat and sighs. He knows this issue might be scary, no, spooky, no, worrying. No! Is just too hard to say it! Is it going to be possible for Bakura to say this? To not the normal Ryou but the chibi form Ryou? "Ryou, if I get the chance to find a babysitter, do you want it?"

No answer.

"Ryou?"

No answer.

"Ryou?"

Thump, thump.

"Ryou . . ."

Silence.

"Ryou????"

A pout and a scowl were made by the chibi's face.

"Ryou, please! Don't give me that face!" Bakura says, trying to turn away from Ryou. "But Bakuwa, Why?? Why want pweople two bwabyysit mwe??? Why????????" the chibi shouted and jumps on the bed as he was letting out his anger childishly. Bakura sweat dropped at the angry Ryou, he knew this answer would be it for the question Bakura just asked. Bakura then calm the chibi down and wrap him in his arms warmly, making the chibi wants to hit his chest but Bakura tighten his wrap around the chibi. "Bakuwa, I onwy want oo to twake cware owf me. Not awybwody ewse!" Ryou sobbed on Bakura's clothing-chest. Bakura lower his gaze at the chibi and felt a little pity for him, " I know, I know. But Ryou, are you sure? Because—" "I want Bakuwa!!! I want Bakuwa!! Bakuwa!! Bakuwa!! Bakuwa!! Bakuwa!! Bakuwa!! Bakuwa!!! Bakuwa!! Bakuwa!! Bakuwa!!! BAKUWA!!!!" Ryou wailed aloud on Bakura's chest.

Bakura wince at the chibi's wail, didn't know it would turn up a little horrid for the poor chibi. "Okay, okay," Bakura interrupted, patting Ryou's head. "How bout I make a promise? I won't get a babysitter for you, okay?" Bakura snickers, Ryou wipe his tears, "Pwomise?" Bakura nodded, "Promise."

End of Flashback

Seto raise an eyebrow, and so did Yami. "Wow, Ryou must be very tense to hear that." Bakura shrugs, "I'm only concern about that chibi. He doesn't want a babysitter and I respect that." Seto smirks at this, "Bakura, you don't want a babysitter, then how bout we bring Ryou out daily? And moreover is going to Christmas soon! After a few 3 weeks, Christmas Eve will be in and Marik will be back from Okinawa." Bakura raise an eyebrow at this, he knows what the CEO is talking about. But he might not like this idea either too, Seto maybe smart but he's too dumb too even know about other's opinion in his suggestion.

"Bakura, Seto has a point. You don't want a babysitter. It's a month of Christmas and Ryou can't just stay at home being bored." Yami commented. Bakura looks at Yami frantically, " But only on one condition," Yami and Seto tilted their heads and raise an eyebrow, "What?" Bakura huff a sigh, "I always knew you guys were always the one spending LOTS of time with my hikari. But what about me?" Seto smirks at this, "Okay, okay. We know what you mean. But we also have a condition for you." Bakura raise his eyebrow in return, "No. Roller. Coaster. Rides. Ever. For. Ryou." Yami remarked, showing a serious glare. Bakura just grins widely and nodded, "Anyway, better check on Ryou and Malik. Malik is sleeping over at our place for 2 weeks here to keep Ryou fine. Where else lucky me, I'm sleeping back at my room." Bakura grins and gets up from his sit. "Hey Bakura," Yami called out, Bakura paused his steps and turn by the shoulder to see Yami. "Have you ever wondered why Marik is in Okinawa in the first place?" Bakura blankly looked at Yami. He did thought of that idea but—" I don't know, and I don't wanna know! All I want that idiot to do is bring back my hikari to his normal self!" Bakura replied coldly and turns back. Seto and Yami shrugged and leave the house.

A/N: I'm sorry if the idea was very lame, I didn't what more idea to let it out. But I'll try and do my best! REVIEW!!


	9. Bakura's grumble on 2 maniacs

A/N: Hey lo! I'm back from the hospital and if you want to know why? Well, I had something wrong with my kidney and its called NefroticSyndrome. So they made a biopsy on me by taking out a little tissue form my kidney for some kidney scan. So again, am not fully cured but still able to do things at least. So please give me a little time to do my story because I also have difficulty with my kidney and breathing too. It was very hard for me to experience it but at least I can still survive from that sickness and I never want to remember that biopsy experience . . .NEVER! Anyway, enjoy!

Thanks to: all the reviewers!!

Summary chapter: Joey and Malik decide they want to ease Chibi Ryou's boringness since its Christmas month and still have about 14 days to wait for Marik. But Bakura decides something else. What is that?

Chapter 9: Bakura's grumble on 2 maniacs

* * *

"Check mate!" cheered Malik while stretching his arms in excitement for winning the game 'Chess'. Bakura growls a little over the game for he had one chance but ruins it all after that. Poor Bakura. "Malik, I'm going to check over for Ryou. You—"

"No! I will!" Malik protested and quickly got up from his sitting position and rush up the stairs.

The yami blink at the sandy Egyptian's happy mood swing today, makes him wonder if he ever took any candy for his hyperness. The only thing he knew is also that, Malik is allergic to hazelnut chocolates with those milky chunks on it. But back to him, he doesn't care at all about it anyway. All in his mind right now is just Chibi Ryou. Of course, his hikari is not normal yet; have to wait for about 14 days for Marik to come back from Okinawa and have about 10 days to wait for Christmas Eve. He did think of an idea to make his hikari himself feeling easy even though in that position right now but he himself is getting more worried.

"Bakura," a voice called him, disturb his thought a little. "What?" Bakura answered back coldly, Malik gave a look which is a show of concern and curiosity but doesn't know if it worth to give that look to Bakura. "You have not really been talking these few days lately. Is there something bothering you?" Bakura sighs heavily; thinking now he notices Malik would ask that question plus the look. " I'm fine. Nothing much to worry anyway. Even if I am worry, you know what's the cost." Malik just tilted his head and scoot close to Bakura, hips near him to observe him closer.

"You're really worried of Ryou, don't you?" Bakura wide his eyes a little and turn to him, "I thought you wouldn't have a clue."

"Well actually, I wanna say that Joey is coming over today." "What?!" Bakura yelled as he stands up furiously with fierce eyes.

Malik shrug, "He's just here to cheer Ryou up, that's all. You don't mind, right? And moreover, you were the one who said you wanted what's best for Ryou." Bakura realize a little something, he grunts angrily. "Well, I knew that but does that mean like—" he paused when noticing a little nervous around him. "What?" Malik ask curiously, a little but odd to Bakura's expression right now. Never really seen any yami or him making that kind of expression before; use to think that they did that because of didn't wanted to ruin their reputation. "Fine! If is for Ryou, I'll take that risk!" he growled, making Malik jumped over his sudden reaction. "Bakura!! Is not what but you know—" "I don't want to hear it! You think you know what's best then go ahead!" Bakura hiss back, ignoring other sentences Malik wanted to pass to him. " Bakura, you're being to egoistic! I'm just telling you what I think is best for Ryou and you go and tell me all this?!" Bakura turn his head and gave a furious glare, "You sandy hair annoyed Egyptian, if you want to fight, then I'll give it to you!" "I didn't want a fight, you sick yami! You started that scowl on me! I was only telling you—"

"Yo! Anybody home?"

A yell of greet disturb the argument that Malik and Bakura were having. A familiar voice that belongs to only by the name of Joey Wheeler; Bakura turn and walk down the stairs but still not satisfied with the fight he was having with Malik, giving a last scowl to Malik that Malik himself gave back to Bakura and the yami went to the door and open the knob. Revealing Joey who had a cheeky grin around him. "Hey ya! What's up?" Bakura shook his heads over the blonde's slumberness. "Don't what's up me. What's up with you here?" "Joey!!! Hey!!" just before Bakura could say anything, Malik already interfere by greeting Joey beside Bakura. "Come in! Come in!" Malik said a little happily, giving Bakura a secret glare and open the door for Joey. "Err . . . hey. Anyway, am here to see Ryou, remember?" Joey said, stepping in the house and with Bakura leaning against the door blankly. "Of course!! He's upstairs sleeping so cutely!" Malik continued, smiling at Joey peacefully and pushing him up the stairs. "Why not you go up stairs and I'll meet you there, okay Joey? Ryou is in—Bakura's room!" Malik quickly said and Joey just shrug as he did what Malik told him to.

"Malik, this is not over yet!" Bakura growled softly while glaring at Malik, the Egyptian just smile teasingly over him, "Oh yes is over already! So don't you dare to make any more protest on me or I'll report to Ryou about your sarcastic behavior! Let me Joey handle this and if there's anything you're not satisfied, just tell me and don't make an fights!" Malik explained, a tone that sound more like he's into motherhood. Bakura was surprise at this but he knew he couldn't argue various things so he just give a light growl with a scowl, "Fine!" that's all he said. Malik smiled and ran upstairs to join Joey and chibi Ryou on their activities.

* * *

A/N: this is all the idea I can get from my mind right now so please do REVIEW and enjoy and wait for more! 


	10. Movie jumpers and Ryou's freakouts

A/N: hello people! Okay, I'm gonna say this once and not more than twice. I did this for like 2-3 hours to search for the idea in my mind and please—do review this!! Yes, what I'm trying to say is this chapter all 3 of these chapter(or just this chapter or 2) is all my hard work and to even remember the idea is also part of a hard work! Please do REVIEW!! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own, so get out of my way!

Chapter summary: Joey makes a decision to bring Ryou, Bakura and Malik for a movie but us that a good idea? Guess again!

Chapter 10: Movie jumpers and Ryou's freak-outs

* * *

"Okay, everybody ready?" announced Joey, having a happy grin across his face. It seems that our Blondie decides to take Malik, Bakura and Chibi Ryou of course to the movies, since the three of them plus Joey all packed up to leave soon. "Joey, may I ask what movie we are about to watch? You know why because—" Malik nervously poke to Joey's shoulder, showing him Ryou who's sitting in Bakura's lap fixing his socks. Joey blink at the moment but then he realize what's the matter, "Don't worry, Malik! It's going to be fine and really! Just trust me!" Joey said, giving the sandy Egyptian a friendly smack at the back. Ryou was all set up and so is everybody else; actually, Bakura wasn't exactly sure about this weekend trip over for a movie. He thought for a while before what movie is Joey planning to watch with them. Let's just have a clue, what show is it that's not only to be seen by especially kids? Yes, that's what worries Bakura and Malik. But they can't deny anything about it since Joey is being the best friend around here.

"Seto is going to be here soon." Joey said happily, heart full of love and passion in his voice. Malik surprise over that comment, he didn't really have the exact clue what the blond is talking about, but Bakura notice something. "Bakuwa?" the chibi voice, Ryou called out for his yami in a low whisper. "Hm?" Bakura lean down and put his ear near to Ryou so that the chibi could whisper to him better. "Iws Jowey gway? Oo kwo, twe way hwe sways aws iwf wike hwe hwas a rewationship with Seto." Ryou commented shyly, Bakura think twice and look over his hikari. "I think so, I tried to have a clue too." The yami shrug and carried Ryou in his arms.

"Joey, can I talk to you privately?" Malik whispered to Joey, pulling him straight near the exit door of the house. Joey blink over his Egyptian friend, thinking what has got into him strangely.

"Are you and Seto—you know . . .?" Malik mumbled, wanting Joey to know what he means by. Joey's expressions melt into a thoughtful glance at Malik, he didn't want to act surprise even though he is. "Yeap! We're both couples now." Joey simply replied, Malik knew and blush for asking quite an embarrassing question. "Oh. Never mind then." Malik turn away quickly, hiding his blush. "Are you okay, Malik?" Joey ask, concern. Malik just shook his head without looking at him and went back in the house; it kinda made Joey curious but he knows he shouldn't interfere.

'I just wish Marik knew what I want.' Malik thought sadly on his way in. T get it quite pacific, Marik and Malik were couples but when Marik told everybody he was in Okinawa and until Christmas Eve or the end of the month only he'll be back, Malik knew it'll be quite long to see his lover even though to Marik is just a short period of time. Malik loved Marik as much than the way he shows it to him, but that is only f Marik knew that, sad enough for Malik because now he has to wait for 10 more days for his lover to be back from Okinawa. And that's not only his one wish, since it's Christmas. His wish was also—to be able to spend time Christmas eve with Marik. He hope that will be granted when he's back from Okinawa . . .

"Hello!! Anybody home??" a familiar voice shouted, calling over the house if anyone's home to reply back the voice. "Seto!!!" Joey brightens and quickly rushes to open the gate to welcome his lover. "Puppy!" Seto greeted back his lover, kissing his forehead and Joey giggled. Joey hugged his CEO lover and then eyes narrow outside the gate, he saw a big shiny limo park at the front gate; the blond looks at Seto and blink, "I was on my way here, love. I'm sorry but I was actually off from Kaiba Corp." "Again?! Seto, how many times am I going to say this?! You know I don't like it when is time for fun and you tell me you're actually back from Kaiba Corp?!" Joey angrily growled at Seto, furious enough at him. Seto lower his gazes and hugged his lover tightly, he knows how wrong he was and how guilty he feels for his lover, his puppy. "I'm sorry, puppy. At least I'm here! Will you forgive me?" Seto pleaded, nibbling playfully over the blonde's ear. Joey gave a scowl and just smile a little, meaning he forgives him. Seto smirks and vice versa.

'Gosh, these 2 make great couples.' Thought Bakura while shaking his head over the scene. Ryou was giggling at how cute the scene was and Malik smiled at it, maybe thinking the same like Bakura. "Okay! Let's go!!" Joey cheered and clings back to Seto while the others followed him.

Reaching the movie theater, Bakura and the others all took their sits and Ryou is place on Bakura's lap. The chibi was just very much excited as he stares at the big movie screen while munching on his popcorn shove in his small mouth. "Ryou, you comfy?" Bakura assured, wanting to profile Ryou properly. Sometimes we can't really trust kids when they get comfortable sometimes—yeah—we all know why. Ryou turn to Bakura and nodded as he turn back to stare the screen, the yami cock his eyebrow at his hikari but just join along and waited for the show to be watched. Bakura wasn't really bored but nothing to do, he turns around to look for his friend. He can see Joey is happily cuddle beside Seto and ready to watch the movie but what caught his attention was Malik, who's looking quite lonely and face can tell he has lots of things to worry in his mind. ' He must be thinking a lot about all this. Guess not he's the only one who's under a lot of stress.' Thought Bakura, looking at Malik who's just his next door. Malik did have his solemn sad-looking face plastered around his handsome face; thoughts were surrounding his mind and distracting his feelings. Bakura felt a little sympathize but just said nothing and watch the movie while it loads.

The movie started, and a few minutes later—"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" a chibi shout was heard and who else if is not Ryou—who's crying fearfully. "W-What's wrong, Ryou?" Malik murmur quickly, worried over the chibi's reaction. "T-Twat swcene . . . wiz so scawy!" Ryou mumbled, hiding his face in Bakura's clothed chest. Bakura look up the scene and frown.

"_Ahh!!! No! No! Don't come near me!!" a girl shouted, frighten at the zombies' movement getting closer to her. _

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she's gobble up by thousand of zombies._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then the whole theatre shouted. Some girls even jump on their partners beside them and some were like babies—shouting and crying like nobody's business because of the scary part of the movie. "Oh boy . . ." Seto muttered. The only person who weren't shouting but relaxing but also annoyed at the event around the movie theatre is only Seto, Malik, Joey and Bakura and probably some other people who aren't afraid of the movie.

_One zombie who's face is screwed up totally and really had no eyes, walking wobbly to a human man. "HELP!!! NO!! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!" _

"Bakuwa, I'm swcared . . ."

_But the zombie doesn't have a mind of is own, it walk and walk and even had a little growl to smell the human flesh. It goes closer and closer and closer . . ._

"Damn! I knew I should had my vodka before I left." Muttered Bakura, ignoring the scene where the zombie just ate the human man. Ryou's face was buried in Bakura's chest, just to hide his fears but he did peak a few scenes form the movie. Only probably the scary part or the most fearful part he didn't catch an eye on.

"This is going to take a long while . . ." Bakura mutter again, getting a little fed up at this.

* * *

A/N: Just review please!!! And I'll be nice at the moment or no story . . .!! 


	11. Here comes Mai!

A/N: back and back! Woohoo! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: do not own!

Chapter summary: Mai decides to visit Chibi Ryou but who knows what's gonna happen next during her visit!

Chapter 11: Here comes Mai!

* * *

Bakura did feel all blue and pale after the movie. But lucky him now, he's the only one who's awake in the house. Well—not exactly that is. Joey and Seto already decide to sleep over their house for several days like Malik, of course Bakura was annoyed but he can't deny because it was Ryou's idea. He doesn't really mind if Malik stays over for several days because Ishizu is away and so is Rishido, because he knows Malik will sure feel lonely and plus Marik is away too. But Joey and Seto—well, just forget the topic anyways.Bakura POV

Lucky me the chibi just recovered his scary thoughts on the movie last night, yeah. It was a disaster when you have not only a chibi shouting and screaming over each scary scene, you have a whole theatre doing the same like your hikari by that time. I doubt it. Yes, I doubt it. And now Joey and Seto decides to stay over for a few days and how annoying is that but you can't deny because is your own hikari who made the decision. Oh well.

"Malik, I need flour." I heard Joey shouted at the kitchen, I was curious so thought of walking in and check what's going on. To my surprise, I don't know what in Ra's name are these maniacs doing but what I can see in my eyes now is; Joey who's holding a cooking pan and with Seto wrapping his arms around his lover, Malik with a big pot that I bought in his hands. And one thing I can see is they were pretty much covered in aprons. "What are you doing?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest. Malik and Joey notice me and so did Seto but for a smart guy, he already sense my appearance for a long time ago. "We're baking cookies! I ask Ryou and he ask me to call the others for a slumber party!" Malik said, pretty much cheerfully. I arch my eyebrow, what in the name of Ra he means _the others_? "Oh Kura, of course Duke, Yami, Yugi and even—" "NO WAY!!! In the name of Ra—" "But I haven't finish yet!" Malik protested, I do have the right to cut him off because I knew what's all this about. How dare and how could he!! Ryou!!! "Actually, Mai is coming over too. Tea and Serenity couldn't make it because they said they're on their trip to Canada and only until Christmas Eve they'll be back I guess. And Tristain can't too because he's with them so Mai is kinda taking over them." Joey added, I just really wanted to ask him just try not to continue again with those speeches. It already cost me enough headache.

Just tell me, why in the name of Ra would Ryou invite so many bunch of silly clowns home? So I reach my way up the stairs and enter Ryou's room, where of course it was easy for me to locate my hikari. Sleeping on the bed so comfortably with his plushie around his arms wrap tightly. I really do feel thoughtful because he still appreciates the plushie very much though. I take my step forward towards the chibi and sat on the bed slowly, didn't want to disturb my hikari sleeping so peacefully. I look and lean closer to look down my hikari, I cannot really say no to his cuteness. He's just too cute even in his chibi form, no; he's cuter in his chibi form. What am I talking about? Of course he's cute! But he's also beautiful in his normal self; I just wish I could imagine back how he looks like in his normal self. His big chibi doe eyes really fascinate me, to some limit where I don't know whether is he really my hikari. It just really to what I say, he's so cute!

_Oh my Ra, he's so cute!!_

_No, no. I can't say that. He's my hikari! _

_No! I must kiss him! He's my hikari that's why!_

_Wait!! It's too soon! Wait until he's getting into his normal self then it'll be better!_

_Gahhh!!! I can't wait!! He's too cute! Damn! I must hug him!_

_Yeah riiiigght!! I hug him before! Maybe I should just wait._

_No! Kiss him!_

_No I can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_No, no, no, no, no, no!!! He's my hikari!!_

_That's why! He's cute and adorable! Must kiss him or too late!_

_No, I'll wait until he's in his normal self!_

_Kiss him!!!_

_NO!!!!_

_YES!!!!_

I fight over my thoughts, kiss him or not to kiss him. But he's too adorable and too cute, how can somebody like me think dirty thoughts on such an innocent cute guy? Maybe I should just kiss him . . . or just give a small peck on the lips. As I did, nearly wanted to stick my lips on the chibi.

Closer . . .and closer . . .closer . . .closer . . .and closer . . .

"Hello anybody!!!!!!! I'm here now!!!" Damn, now who's the one who's interrupting my moment?! I got pissed off and walk out of the room and same as I did on the stairs, I surprise when I saw Mai over the door and having quite a lot of groceries around her. "Hey Mai!! Thanks for coming!" Joey said, kissing her cheek and hugging her. I think Mai knew about the relationship of Joey and Seto, maybe all of us knew before and never really got disgusted with it. "Hey Mai, nice for you to come!" Malik's turn to greet her, I walk down and feet touch the ground after the stairs. Mai greeted the three people and only left me alone, but Mai caught me then. "Bakura!!!" she quickly hug me, "Err, hey Mai." I mumbled boringly, is not really that I don't like her here but she ruin my moment with Ryou—almost I did! "Where's Ryou? I wanna see him!" Mai cheerfully ask for my hikari, yeah who wouldn't? "He's upstairs, go up and go to Ryou's room or Malik can guide you." I answer dully, Malik nodded and pulled Mai up to where she wants to go, to Ryou's room. I really am sick and really kinda pissed off, I just nearly got the chance and it ruin! Why Ra?! Why me?! "Gee Bakura, sure must be sad not to get to kiss your own hikari yet." I heard Seto commented, I turn to him and give a questioning look. Wondering how he knew about it. "I have my ways. Anyway, come on! Puppy and I are gonna bake cookies and so is Malik and Mai! You must join us!" I raise my eyebrow and stunned, "Wha—why me?!" I growled, nearly wanted to run away but Seto pulled my back collar and had Joey already in the kitchen. "Kaiba, you sick ass!! No way am I entering the kitchen and make mess with YOU!!" I grumbled, struggling from Kaiba's damn hands pulling my back collar. "You said it and come! Or Ryou is gonna be angry and you don't want that, do you?" I sigh, that's blackmail! "No. . ."

So then we were in the kitchen, with Mai in a sexy apron but forget it anyway. Only Seto, Joey, Malik and me plus Mai in the kitchen, must be learning how to bake damn cookies. Which I have to be in it. "Okay, so first thing we do is—flour please!" Mai commanded, so I boringly hand her the flour. "Okay, and now we pour into the bowl." She said again, Malik did it and one mistake was—he pour the WHOLE flour in the bowl. Which now the bowl is loaded with flour and is a whole lot of amount. "My mistake." Malik mutter, "No, is the plastic. It actually had a tiny hole and when we cut it to open it, that's when it appear your mistake." I corrected, and that's when I had a powder of flour smash on my face, appearing white powder on my face. Joey, Seto and Mai surprise at it. "You said NO! That means that wasn't my mistake in the first place!" Malik hissed at me, so now I know who smash the flour on me. "Yeah. And it was also part of your mistake because you should told us earlier about the tiny hole." Seto frown, the frown that I can't argue. "Okay, enough people. Let's get back to our job." Mai stop us—

_PUFFF!_

A bowl of another flour drop on Malik's head and it was I. "It's payback, Sandy jack ass!" I smirked, arm with a fry pan. Now we all can see that not only I'm shower in a bowl of flour but so is Malik. "You sick Yami, eat THIS!!" Malik threw a handful of salt. Threw right on my face! "You want a war? I'll give it to you!!" my turn to throw my big bowl of wet snow flours, wanted to hit on Malik but it hit on Seto instead. The bowl drop from his head and I could see he has white hair already because of the snow flour! Opps! "Err Seto—you don't want to—" too late, the CEO just threw a fry pan on me. "What the fuck!!" I mutter aloud and that's when Malik, Seto and me start our own 'flour' war. Throwing not only flour but also whatever that is in the kitchen we can grab and throw at each other.

"Guess this is a war . . ." Mai mumbled and left me with the others to continue our kitchen war.

* * *

A/N: please review! And please to some person I think in the name of geminiprincess, I will try and review your story but do please be patient. And thanks so much! 


	12. Crack up the fairy tales

A/N: hello people! Okay, you guys are probably lucky that I probably spend hours to type this and yes, it's quite long. So read slowly and enjoy it and then review it! Please I beg of you!

Disclaimer: I do not own you know what. I own this story!

Chapter summary: Ryou comes up all the fun but one mistake he made was making his own yami telling fairy tales. And it all started with 'Snow White' . . .

Chapter 12: Crack the up the fairy tales

* * *

Ryou is looking at the baking cookies on a tray just right in front of him. The cookies look very delicious but what disturb Ryou is—when he looks at his yami and Seto and Malik looking all messy with their aprons—not only aprons are all covered with flour but their faces too. So what worries Ryou is—is it safe for him to eat those cookies? "I told you, guys. The chibi also have a mind of it's own to eat it or not." "No, you're suppose to put the blame on these 2 nutcase, not me!" Bakura whispers back huskily to Mai. The yami is pretty much referring the 'nutcase' as Malik and Seto and not himself, which is unfair at all because it IS part of his fault. "Ryou, you don't wanna taste it? We made it especially for you." Joey asks Ryou politely, the chibi look nervously between Joey and his yami. We must guess that maybe the little chibi is thinking not only whether is safe to eat it or not, he doesn't wanna hurt the baker's feelings; he's not the type who's a choosy or the stingy type of person when it comes to food or anything else but what bothers him is Bakura. Does Bakura really made the afford to bake the cookie? Is it safe for him to eat it? "Iws iwt Bakuwa who bwake twis cwookies?" Ryou ask softly, looking at everyone else around him. "Yeap! Is Bakura all right!" Malik cheered, knowing what the chibi meant by. "Wha—" but Bakura was quickly cut off when Seto hits him by the back, telling him to shut up.

The chibi look back at the cookie and suddenly, his small hands reach out for one cookie and he slowly shove it in his mouth. Bakura notice and he had a sudden blush, how come—"Um! Nwice!" Ryou smiled up to Bakura, a glint of honesty about what he just commented over the cookie. Mai, Seto, Joey and Malik smile along with the chibi; they all knew Ryou really mean it that way. Mai gave a thumbs-up to Ryou, assuring him about the cookie's taste and Ryou smile back as a yes. "I dwidn't kwo Bakuwa bwake gwood cwookies!" Ryou added his cheerful comment, "Hehehe! Me either!" Malik said, winking at Ryou.

"Hey? Anybody around?" a familiar voice called the house, and reveal Yami's voice. "Yami!! Yugi! Duke! You came!!" Mai cheered and hugged all of them, so did Malik and Joey. Well, Seto did greet them along. "Haha! Like we promise!" Duke smirks and gave Joey a high five. "Bakuwa, twe cwookies awe weally nwice. Twank oo." Bakura look at him thoughtfully then smile, "Anything for you, hikari." Then he kisses his hikari's forehead. Ryou giggled but also pretty much blushing. "Okay!!! Story telling people!!" announced Yugi, with everyone sitting in a circle; except Bakura and Ryou who's still near the dining table. Bakura and Ryou notice and the yami carry the chibi and join the others. "Who's gonna tell the story?" ask Joey, "Don't know. Ask Ryou." Yami said simply, looking at Ryou. So they all eye at Ryou for an answer. Ryou became pretty nervous and shy at first and Malik was going to defend him but that was when Ryou gave a small smile to everybody and looks over at Bakura. "Cwan Bakuwa twell 'Snow White'?" Ryou mumbled, with his big chibi eyes showing a plead to his yami. First, Bakura freaked out but having a little 'crush' over his hikari and a little much 'fell' for his cuteness, he accept it anyway.

"Fine, fine. Hand me the bloody damn story book." Bakura muttered aloud, Malik heard him and hand him the book. Which entitle, 'Snow White and the seven dwarfs'. The yami sits on a chair that's the front of everybody who's in a circle, opening the book roughly and starts clearing his throat.

"Okay, Once upon a time . . ."

_So there live a princess (let's just say it's the normal Ryou, not the chibi one) who once live in a tower—okay, okay—_

"Bakura!! Come on! According to the story!" everybody around except Ryou reminded him harshly. Bakura huff a growl and continue back.

_Lives with her parents but years later, her (it's a he, because is Ryou but the story is 'her' so whatever anyway.) father married another one since the previous mother of the girl died. The stepmother of the princess was evil and cruel and full of jealousy towards the princess name Snow White. Once the king died and only live the evil queen and Snow white, the evil queen decide to kill Snow White for her beauty and only live the evil queen is the world's most beautiful woman in the land._

"Boy, this is interesting." Yami smirked, "Shut-up! I'm trying to read here!" Bakura snapped him angrily, Ryou giggled at his yami. (A/N: oh ya! The snow-white story is Bakura POV. So whenever like when you see an 'I' or 'me', is Bakura's POV on the Snow White story.)

"_O mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" called the queen to his magic mirror. The magic mirror appears and reveals a face—and don't ask me if it has a face or not! "You are the fairest of them all!" the mirror replied, yeah Ra knows and we all know the queen was happy and never thought of killing Snow White. Good for her then! And years and years and years and years and years and years—and YEARS later, why is it so many years for Snow White to become 20 years old?! Anyway, Snow White became a beautiful maiden and we all know that, which kid doesn't know such amazing crap? So Snow White became a beautiful maiden and that's when the queen became desperate of her beauty, knowing that one or these days Snow White will surpass her beauty and she will not become the fairest in the land. How obvious. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" ask the queen—again. To her precious stupid mirror. The mirror appear and what do we know? It says, "Oh yes you are fair of all, but Snow White is the fairest of them all." I wonder if we have those kind of mirror so that I can ask Ra why is it me who's telling all these crap?_

"Ryou, are you really sure you want your yami to continue this story?" Malik ask nervously, looking at the chibi beside him. Ryou just nodded, "Owf Cwourse!"

_The queen became furious and angry and of course all pissed off, "I must kill her!" that's all she said to herself. Back to Snow White, mopping the floor with her rags on since the queen doesn't let her to wear those fancy clothing. Singing her sweet voice until little white pigeons come and along beside her to hear her sing so wonderfully, short note, she just made a concert there! _

"_I'm wishing! I'm wishing!_

_That my prince will come,_

_To find me, to find me—"_

"DON'T SING!!!" all of them yelled at Bakura, making Bakura pause for a moment and continue back his story—without singing.

_Okay, okay, no singing. So let's skip to where Snow White didn't sing but the crappy prince come in the scene and stalk her. Nah—he didn't stalk her. "Oh what a lovely voice!" a male voice said behind her gate, making Snow White jump in surprise. Who wouldn't because the stupid prince scares her! Snow White became frighten and ran away to hide in the castle, "Don't go away!" the prince called out, chasing her but he cannot jump in the castle you see, so he has to shout like a nut case for Snow White. "Please come back!! I want to see you!" the prince called out, begging for Snow White comes out. (A/N: okay! all of you! I want you to imagine Bakura and Ryou as the characters in Snow White. This is BakuraXRyou!) But Snow White is stupid enough not to listen o him so she didn't come out, maybe she's too shy to show herself in a sexy torn rag. So the prince walks away sadly but mumble to himself, "I will get her." So Snow White looks around to see if close clear, and it was. Snow White ran down and do back her work but before she could, she sighs deeply and dreamily about the prince. _

_And back at the Queen's place, the evil queen stuck her ass in the throne or else why would she call herself 'queen'? Is just that she's the villain in the story. "I want you to bring back Snow White's heart!" the queen commanded to a hunter who's kneeling in front of her. "But your majesty—" "Shut-up! No more talking! I want that bitch's heart!" "Who's the bitch? "SNOW WHITE!!!!!!!!" _

'I should had know, Bakura's story telling is really dangerous.' Thought Malik, Seto, Yami, Joey, Duke and Mai.

_And the hunter understood as he quickly ran away from the palace and search for Snow White. And let's just say Snow White is already out of the palace and ran away to the forest. – And don't ask me why! So now we shall locate Snow White in the forest, and there she is picking some flowers and la la la in the forest—since you don't want me to sing. As she sing, suddenly on the rock near her she see a figure, a human figure holding a knife—she look behind and scream as she see the hunter ready to stab her but the hunter quickly kneel down and give up on stabbing Snow White. What a baby. "Please forgive me, your highness! It was the queen who order me!" begged the hunter, which it is true that the evil queen was the one who told him to kill Snow White. "Run! Run away, princess!! Run away!!" shouted the hunter, "But—" "Run!!!" the hunter yell, of course he'll yell since he already said it before! And Snow White who has brains, run away and run in the forest as quickly as she can. She run and run and didn't know she got lost as she see strange figures—figures of ghost that is I guess. And she fainted; maybe she's already over her frightened limit. Later on, she woke up and saw some weird animals around her. A dear, 5 birds, err—maybe a few animals, which I don't know how to tell what they are. "Oh how cute!" Snow White cheerfully said, she must be an animal liker. _

"Err—Bakura, I think you can skip that to where Snow White found the cottage." Yugi sweat dropped.

"_Ahhhh!! What little cute people!" _

"I swear!! That's what it says in the story!!" Bakura quickly protested, pausing the story at the moment. Everybody sweat drops enough to hear the story but except Ryou, who seems delighted to see his yami telling the whole story.

"_Who are you and why are you here?" one of the dwarfs asks Snow White, and the name 'grumpy'. Weird name but that's the name. I won't introduce the seven dwarfs since we all know their weird names. "I'm Snow White." "Snow White?! The princess?!" all of the seven dwarfs shouted, stunned by the name 'Snow White'. "Yes, and please let me stay here! My stepmother is a cruel—" and bla bla bla she said the whole story about her evil stepmother want to kill her and all those crap. So the dwarfs agree and don't ask me why and I don't wanna say why! Meanwhile, in the palace, the queen knew all about—err—well, let's just say again that she knew about the hunter giving her a heart if a pig. Smart hunter though. "How dare that hunter trick me! What a bastard!" she cursed, and ran down to a secret room. Where she drinks a potion and quickly she turn into an old ugly hag, so she also took a poison apple and she walk away from the palace from a secret exit. "Soon, I will be the fairest of them all!! Hahahahahaha!!!" she cackled evilly. _

One of them was chuckling over Bakura's tone of story telling, it was pretty funny actually. "Come on guys, don't tease him!" said Malik, trying to control his chuckle. "Bakuwa!! Cwontinue!" Bakura heard the chibi became excited, but he did frown a little because he's the one who's telling this so call crap.

_And so the seven dwarfs left Snow White in the small cottage but they did warn her not to let any stranger in before they left and dig mines. But lets just say Snow White is stupid because suddenly and old woman—the evil queen approach the cottage and scared Snow White for she's ugly. "Hello my dear, making apple pie?" ask the evil queen to Snow White. But Snow White didn't know it was the queen. "Yes, want to try some?" ask back Snow White in a polite tone, since she is stupid to be polite. "I have an apple and do please try some!" said the old woman, throwing and apple to Snow White. Snow White reaches for the apple and take one bite on it, and she fainted. No, no. She died. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Soon I'll be the fairest one of all!!" cackled the evil queen and walk left the cottage, leaving the dead Snow White on the floor._

'Bakura is just so good in his cackling.' Thought all of them. (A/N: lolz, no really. That 'hahaha' part just try and imagine how did Bakura cackle in the series!)

_A few minutes later, the seven dwarfs were back from whatever they were doing and some of them even shock or all them shock when they see Snow White lying dead on the floor. "Oh no! This must be the queen!!" "No, this is the evil queen's doing! We must kill her in return for her to kill Snow White!" "Forget it! Snow White is more important! Let's burry her first and end of story!" grumbled the other dwarf to the other. As it is, the evil queen is dead because she accidentally fell off the cliff, she was running and running and walking and walking and she fell of the cliff and she was found dead. So skip to the burry-Snow-White part, the seven dwarfs cried like a baby because of Snow White's death, few minutes later, the same prince came and walk to Snow White's coffin, admiring her beauty. He's a guy; of course he'll think she's beautiful! "Why did you die, my love? I wanted to marry you but too late!" the prince cried, now only the prince could beg for her to be alive back like a zombie but that wish can't be granted. The prince lean down to kiss Snow White, once his lips touched hers; suddenly there was a cough from Snow White's breath! She's alive!! And it was the poison apple's entire fault!! So the prince became delighted and so are the seven dwarfs and whatever, whoever there is happy for Snow White is alive. The prince wanted to marry her and she agrees and they live happily ever after! The end._

Bakura huff a sigh and shut the book, panting some sighs of tiredness. "Yeah! Yeah! Bakuwa gwood twell stowy!!" Ryou clapped his hands, everyone sweat drop over the chibi but just kept silent. Of course all of them were please over Bakura's story telling but they aren't much to certain extend. Like how Bakura could have rated it 'parental guidance' before he even start the story. And that is also part of Ryou's mistake for making his yami telling fairy tales . . .

* * *

A/N: please review!! It took me 2 hours to do this and I need rest now! Review please!!! 


	13. I miss him so do i think of killing him

A/N: back and back. And yeah! Anyway, to reviewers, so much thanks goes to all of you! I really appreciate you guys so so much! You guys make me more confident in this than me doing quizilla stories, this has much reviews than quizilla people who don't message and tell me what they think of my stories! So anyway again, I'm gonna say that ALL the other stories you see are all MY work! Nobody else did it for me! Okay? I this because I thought twice before that each chapter look like in a different paragraphs but actually—it's all just a change of mind. Thanks and please review!

Disclaimer: don't own you know what

Chapter summary: the slumber party is on—one night, Malik was on the rooftop thinking and surrounding his thought around every corner of his mind and Bakura's concern got them in a pleasant conversation together.

Chapter 13: I miss him and so do I think of killing him

* * *

Malik POV

I look at chibi Ryou being all so happy with the others, I was too but some thoughts made me caught in some depression. It wasn't depression but it was a sadness I couldn't hold on anymore. But why? I don't think I wanna think about it now. It's too soon and too much for me. Like it or not, do I have to think about it? I may have to doubt that.

"Ryou, you okay?" I ask, my question caught Joey's attention as he shot his head turning to Ryou and me while we were setting up our blankets in Ryou's room. Ryou look pretty nervous when I ask him the question, I wanted to know what's got into him. "Twe others sweep where?" I think that mean 'the others sleep where?' I look over at Joey and gave him a questioning look, "Well, Ryou. Wait for a sec while I go check for Bakura to plan this up clearly." Joey said politely as he smiles to the chibi and me. He walks downstairs and leaving me with Ryou alone in his room.

I fold the blankets and all those things, we were planning to sleep in one room but maybe what disturbs Ryou is probably the size of the room to fit an amount of people. "Hey!" I heard a friendly voice called; I turn with Ryou and saw Bakura and Joey. "Hey chibi, hey Malik. What's up now?" Bakura ask, in a smirking tone. "Bakuwa, hwave oo plan who sweeps in whose room?" Ryou ask shyly at his yami, "Yeah, since we have 2 rooms in this house." I added. Bakura blink that had this face telling us he actually forgotten about it, "Okay, okay, how bout Yugi, Joey, Malik and Mai sleeps in your room, chibi? And the others sleeps in my room, okay?" Bakura said in a childish tone, leaning down rubbing his nose against Ryou's. Joey and I giggled at it, it looks so cute. Bakura and Ryou then turn to us, the chibi was already blushing over at us giggling at them but we can't help it! It is a cute scene to look at! "Anyway, I'm going down and leaving you here." Bakura said, kissing his hikari'sforehead and left the room. "Boy, Ryou, you have a lucky yami though!" Joey teased, winking at Ryou. I giggled when I see Ryou blushing and tried to hide his face.

Time has pass, and now everyone is sleeping in each room but except for me. You can see I'm now sitting myself on the house's rooftop trying to relax my mind. Beautiful stars and the moon glows the night so beautifully. I can't believe my own yami left me! No, maybe he didn't leave me. But will he really be back by the end of this month? The day before or after Christmas Eve. I look around the rooftop and see the edge of it; I see the view of many people decorating their houses in Christmas decoration and couple who share their time together in what they were doing. I smile in relief; I just wish I had that moment with Marik. Heck, he's not here! Whatever, am not thinking about it!

But . . .will he—

"Hey? You're here?" I heard a voice, a deep, dark familiar voice from the back of me. I look back by my shoulders and see Bakura climbing out from the window just to reach here. "Yeah, am here." I replied, oddly soft and low I keep my voice. Bakura came up beside me, we both look at the stars. "I know you must have miss Marik very much, huh? Nah, he'll be back from Okinawa soon enough." He said, in a voice, which refers that he could read my mind. I just give a sad sigh, I hope what he says is true. "Why are you here anyway?" I ask back, looking at him. He looks back at me blankly, "I like to hang out here sometimes, seeing the stars and thinking about stuff." "Like what?" he sighs, "Like when will my hikari change to the normal-looking Ryou." I just give an 'oh I see' look and a small moan.

"Malik, you don't have to be too sad or too worried over this." He said to me, reading my face.

"I know, but you know how much I love him! How dare he goes to Okinawa and tells me he'll be back after the end of the month. He didn't tell me he put Ryou into chibi form!"

"Yeah, but that didn't matter to you, didn't it?" he ask lightly, seems as if like he knew all this or—what has got the question to be asked. I look back at him and turn away harshly, looking at the stars and admiring it instead.

"Malik, I've known you as my best friend for like—2 years already. That didn't matter to why Marik change Ryou to a chibi, did it matter to you? No, what matters to you is why did he go away and whether he'll be back end of this month for sure. I've also known your lover for years and sure he'll be back!" he patted my back in a friendly manner, I just continue to duck my head and think back what he said. Yes, what Bakura says was what my mind has been thinking about. What matters to me was he, Marik. Will he really be back for sure? Is it confirmable? What will really happen in the future? I thought this for long and hard and I hope for an answer. "Bakura, do you—feel the same way for Ryou?" he blink at me confusingly, "You mean—" I nodded, he sighs and looks back up the stars. "Yeah, but I have to wait until he's in his normal self then I can get to him closer right?" he laughed, "Boy is he cute and wonderful, Malik. I just feel like I wanna—_kiss_ him. But no, make myself draw to him closer and like forever." He said, in a voice of astonishment towards Ryou, I have to smile for him.

He looks back at me and raises an eyebrow, "Oh come on, Malik! Cheer up!" I perk up, and look at him in a rare gaze, "Bakura, you're lucky than me. My own lover is in Okinawa and yours is just here." "Yeah, but in a chibi form. Let's just say we both aren't _that _lucky." We both laugh at this, "Don't worry, he'll be back for sure and we'll kill him for being to long in Okinawa while you're worrying for him and I'll kill him for my hikari's sake." I chuckled, "I guess we also have to kill him for Ra's sake." He pouted but smirk then, "Ra must agree with us to kill him when he's back!" we laugh again, sometimes I always feel that Bakura knows me a lot better than anyone else as a friend. "I think Ryou also feel the same way for you like how you do for him." he look at me in awe, "You _think?_" I shrug, "Well, if not, why would he let you go close to him and let you even be with him in the first place? Maybe that's a sign that maybe he do have feelings for you too." I said, a voice of confidence. He smirked, "Maybe it's true. I hope it is." Then he look back at the stars, "Hey Malik, I think I already plan for this Christmas for my hikari." I look at him quizzically, trying to search an answer or a question to his comment. "What's that?" "You know the Big Tower in Tokyo? What's the name again? Yeah! Kuraiyami Yuki Tower Bridge." I gasp in awe, that place he was referring to is a very beautiful place to look at or to be at especially at night. On Valentine's Day, couples in Tokyo usually love spending their nights there. The hotels, the cuisine, everything there is what all couples dream of! Mostly they like to check out the stars and the nights there—for is a perfect view to look at. "Like _how_ are you going to bring Ryou there?" "When he's in his normal self of course. Then by Christmas Eve, I plan to bring him there and see the fireworks of Christmas there. I heard the people there are gonna be there just for the fireworks at night and is going to be on for 2 hours. And the music, the hotel, the cuisine, the food, the reunion—everything!" I smile thoughtfully, "How long you're gonna spend your nights with Ryou there?" he cups his chin with his fingers, "Probably 2 nights. Depends on Ryou."

"Malik, maybe you can decide to bring him there." I look back at him unsurely, "Maybe, Bakura, maybe. I'm not so sure since he's not here." "Nah!! He'll be here! When he's here, quickly drag him then!" he grins, I look back at him in a raising eyebrow, "O-Okay, I'll try." I blushed; he remains his grin and got up roughly, "Great! Anyway, gotta sleep! Night!" and he jumps in the window and to his room. I was left on the rooftop and think about what he said, I think I really owe Bakura one. He has made me more than confident in my worry thoughts.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!! I mean—review please. 


	14. A simple plushie could cost a big run

A/N: Back and woohoo! So? Enjoy and review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chapter 14: a simple plushie could cost a big run

* * *

Bakura POV 

"Damn, now it's 9 more days to wait for Christmas Eve!" Seto muttered, me, Yami and Duke just kept quiet over his muttering. "Yeah and 9 more days to wait for spiky porcupine head to come back from Okinawa." I muttered, scowling at a few thoughts flying around my head.

"What time is it now?" Duke asked, looking at us.

Yami glance over his wristwatch and turn back to Duke, "It's up to 10am." "And they're still sleeping?" I asked, Yami nodded along with Seto and Duke. I sigh. We woke up at 8am just to damn it made breakfast in a really crappy early morning and still—the others are not awake yet till now? How great. But yesterday's 'fun' party didn't really go that well.

Especially the story telling part all right. I hate that. I won't—no, no, NEVER do story telling. Ever! It was very silent for a while; I didn't wanted to say a word since I don't know what to say.

_Silence . . ._

_Silence . . ._

_And silence . . ._

"Why aren't you talking?" Duke asked, getting fed up with the quiet situation around here. All 3 of us look back at him, "Like exactly what to say?" Seto ask sarcastically, I agree with him and so did Yami. What is there to say? Like this kind of time? Nah. "Huh, nothing exactly." Duke said grimly, I remain quiet as it is. Suddenly, my ear wasn't in a wrong timing to hear things that sounds stupid but really, I heard a few bangings and screaming and then running and speeding tapping around the stairs and then the upper corner of the rooms and those crazy hearings. I turn to the others, a look which made me asking them if they heard the same thing, "Do you guys hear anything upstairs?" Yami, Seto and Duke stood themselves up, jerked in surprise over the noises I heard. "You're not wrong at this, Bakura . . ."

"_Ahhhh!!!! Ryou!! No!!!"_

_THUMP!!! THUMPPPPPP!!!!_

"_Malik, what are you doing?! Is him!! Is him!!" _

_BANG!!! THUMP!!!_

_DING!! THUM!! THUMP!! _

Then there were more running noises—crazy ones.

"_Ryou!!!!! Noooo!!!!"_

"_Whaaaa!!!!!" _

_THUMP!!! BING!!! BASSSHHH!!!_

"_Joey!!! Get him!!!" _

_BANG!!! DING!! THUMP THUMP!!!!_

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_THUMP!!_ And there goes it—Joey, Malik and Ryou who's in Malik's arms tightly wrapped fall unbalanced down the stairs. Joey and Malik were wincing over how they fall way down the stairs and Ryou was giggling so happily that made me wonder what's going on. Yami, Seto and Duke react the same as I did, surprise and overly curious.

"Found it, Ryou!" Mai shouted from the stairs, as her feet walks down with a Change of Heart plushie. Yugi was also with her. "My pwushie!!" Ryou glimmered in excitement and run up with his small feet running for the plushie. Luckily, the chibi manage to grab the plushie and hug it brightly. I was surprise but kept a small smile over the sight, how cute it was. "What's going on?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking over at them as all of us did.

Mai grinned sheepishly and carried Ryou in his arms as she look down at Malik and Joey who were busy dusting their shoulders off. "Well, your chibi here was looking for his plushie—by the time he was already screaming for it. So we thought to break into search parties but didn't know it turn out pretty bad for Joey and Malik to help us." She finished and smiles mischievously at Joey and Malik.

"Ryou got us running until nearly we had to fall off from the rooftop!" Malik angrily hissed.

_Pufff!_

All of us look out the window and see one of the flower bouquets and some pots fall over the ground. I jerk up at Malik in a curious glance, "That explain a lot." Seto commented, I gave Malik one of my trademark looks. Malik return me back with an innocent smile, "Err—it was an accident, really." That's all he could say. I sigh and look up to Mai, Yugi and the chibi, smiling at my hikari thoughtfully. "You just had to get everyone in trouble just for a simple plushie, huh Ryou?" I smirked, Ryou stick out his tongue at me. "Iwt's pwecious!" he said in a chibi tone. I smirked and look at Malik and Joey, didn't know what to say much but I really thank them for helping my hikari to find his plushie—until it turn out not a good idea. "Twanks Malik, Joey, Mai!" I heard Ryou said in a cheery tone. Malik and Joey gave a smile to the chibi, "Your welcome, Ryou." Joey said, also for Malik's behalf since Malik nodded when Joey said it.

"Is puppy all right?" Seto said lovingly to Joey, walking to him and patting his head. Joey frowned at first but kept a small smile, "Yeah. Seto, can I ask you something?" Seto surprised, "Sure."

"Do you think I'm cute?"

"No."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Neither."

"Am I like a princess?"

"Err—no?"

"Do you think I'm smart?"

"No."

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Neither."

"Then what am I to you?!" Joey angrily yelled, I was about to wonder why he even ask such question and why is it Seto can't say yes to all. Joey angrily crossed his arms against his chest and hardly wanted to face his lover, Seto smirked and hugged Joey in a huge embrace. Make me wonder if they're listed in 'weird couple' category. "You're my puppy and you're everything that's wonderful!" he confessed and nuzzle Joey's neck. Joey giggled and kisses him back. I have to say—that was pretty disgusting in public.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Done! So? Review! Please? 


	15. Treasure hunt or bounty hunt

Karmi-chan (Authoress): Hey people! Back again! Yeap, I'm so happy I've done my previous stories pretty—outspoken I guess. Anyway, for respect of this Fic, please—review it after you read it. Because—

Bakura: So easy, because you've been typing this for like—2 hours to keep it long and perfect, huh?

Karmi-chan: Err—right. So like he said so, please review it after you read it.

Marik: Oh, just a simple note: Well—if you are interested we guess. These are the other fics that Karmi-chan has been doing lately.

Tiramisu

Summary: Sanzo likes Tiramisu . . .Goku likes tiramisu because of Sanzo!

A/N: Well, actually—this was my 1st addiction to yaoi and duh! I really loved Saiyuki till now as I feel the same way for Yu-Gi-Oh! It's a Saiyuki fic—a rather light fluffy shounen-ai fic. So review if you wanna read it!

Where am I? In Saiyuki World?

Summary: Rukishi Yuki is your average college student that got a huge addiction over Saiyuki and being with them—but her dream finally come true!

A/N: Ahh . . .this one was when I was half asleep—I got the idea. I don't know how you see, suddenly when my love for Saiyuki got to the max, it happen this story came to live in But this one is actually part of what I wanted to experience before but I just made into a fiction anyway!

Sister or a disaster?

Summary: no need to say! Just check at my profile and check it out!

A/N: I was actually thinking around my head with questions like _How would it be like if Sanzo has a sister? Sure it would be an idea!_ And Hwola! There it goes, my idea was out again!

Vampire's midnight Tale—or soon will be called 'Midnight Chronicles'

Summary: Marik, Bakura, Yami and Seto are the four elderly vampires of their tribes—but now Marik and Bakura share a lover together, there was a secret hidden in their lover and it was a big adventure to discover.

A/N: Okay, I gotta admit. This was like a big silly idea but what got me into this were those stories like—names called 'Chronicles', and I also got pretty interested in vampire stories. Especially the ones with full of action and adventure! So check it out anyway but don't forget to review!

Ryou: yeap! Those are the listed stories that Karmi-chan has been working on! Oh ya! Varon and Amelda will be part of this story! So this chapter is not like the other previous ones—it'll be a whole continuous chapter and will be soon to the end of this story. So enjoy it!

Malik: Don't forget to—review!

Disclaimer: DO not own

Chapter 15: Treasure hunt or bounty hunt or—chibi hunt!

* * *

"Okay guys! Let's play a game!" Mai called out, asking everyone to gather around and hear her announcement. Bakura, Malik, Duke, Seto, Yami and Yugi and lastly—Ryou gather around in Bakura's arms and sat on the couch—some sat on the floor and hear what Mai is announcing about.

"We are gonna play a game—which our host mainly be Ryou!" Mai said, a point out to Ryou. Ryou duck his head shyly and smile to the others, "Actually, this is also part of Malik's idea! So credit goes to him!" then she pointed out to Malik, who also duck his head shyly and smile to the others. "So anyway, the rules are simple. We are gonna play a mixture of Treasure hunting!"

"Ohhh! Treasure hunting! My favorite!" Duke exclaimed happily, waving his hand on the air to support the excitement more. "Yeah Duke but this one is different. We treasure hunt in the whole Tokyo!"

"W-what!" shouted the others, "W-wait! That wasn't my idea!" Malik protested, which was true. Mai giggled and eyed at the smiling chibi, "I know but for Ryou's sake, we have to play this game anyway. Right Ryou?" she winked, Ryou just smile at her continuously.

"So the rules are simple, I already had the help of Tristain, Tea, Serenity to help me with the notes and all this stuff. Each one of you will receive notes—like: " Find a bird nest box brand with a brand that starts with 'F' and ends with 'P'." So is like, whenever you have this note, it means you need to find that bird nest in wherever shop you can find in Tokyo—until you succeeded, you can go to the next round and losers stays with us. We will also have cameras paste on your tools."

"Tools?" Bakura ask, blinking.

"Yeah, tools. Binoculars, and thanks to Mokuba—we have some digital walkie-talkies. So, all of you will break to teams. Choose your people and maximum 3 people in 1 group and choose a leader. After that, we'll announce which place we should start our hunting first."

"That means is not exactly the _whole_ Tokyo we need to go hunting." Yami muttered, frowning.

"Sorry, Yami. Didn't say that earlier. So the first round we'll start with one place, then go on to the second round until the 3rd round will be our last and final round. So whichever team wins the 3rd round, the particular team will choose a person and that person will be YOUR hunting target and that—that picked person will be your hunting target and you will start your hunt by finding that picked person."

"So does that means—is not a team play anymore? Like when Yami pick Yugi as the hunting target, Yami needs to find Yugi? But how is that?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, that how it happens. So is like back to square one."

"You mean—Yami needs to find Yugi in a place? Like—"

"So Yugi is picked by Yami, we knew that. And the host—I will give Yugi a note and that note will tell him where he's suppose to hide so that Yami can hunt him. But then again, the rules will still change if it needs too. Oh ya! And don't worry; we'll give clues to the finders! So anyway, can we start now?" Mai ask, finishing the rules and turn to the others for an answer.

"Ready!" Yugi cheered, smiling and Ryou was along with him. Yami wrap his hikari in an embrace and kissed his earlobe, making Yugi giggled. "I'll be with Yugi." "I'm along with you!" Duke said, going to Yami and Yugi's side. "Duh! I'm with Seto!" Joey said, wrapping his arms around the CEO.

"Mwe with Bakuwa!" Ryou said, looking at his yami for a permission to tag along with him. Of course Bakura couldn't deny it so he just nodded. "I'm with you, Bakura, Ryou." Malik said, going to Bakura and Ryou. "But hey! We miss one person!" Joey said, feeling a little sad about it. Seto then patted his shoulder and kiss him to make him feel better.

"Of course you do!" Mai said, cheerfully and confidence. "There is your 3rd person!" Mai pointed out and reveal—Tristain! Standing at the door and smiling sheepishly at the others who looked at him in surprise. "Hey guys! I'm with ya, Seto, Joey!" Tristain said, walking up to Seto and Joey. "Hey Tristain!" Joey greeted, giving him a high five. "Heyya! Anyway, Mai, Tea and Serenity will be our host and same for Amelda and Varon."

"What!" shouted the others in shocked.

"Relax, they're nice now and I just needed extra people for help." Mai said, smiling at them rather in a teasing style of manner. "Whatever you say, Mai." Seto, Bakura and Yami said together and rolled their eyes. "So now you know the rules and here are you bags!" Mai said, the others jerk in surprise. As they heard a lorry truck outside the house and came a lorry man with a big box and slowly he place the box down.

"There are the tools." Mai said, the others then walk to the box and open it, there were bags with inside tools like:

Binoculars

Pens and a notebook

A digital walkie-talkie

3 bottles of mineral water

Cash of 400, 000 yen each teams

"Whaa! 400, 000 yen for each team? Did Mokuba give you the money?" Seto ask in awe, still widening his eyes over the tools like the others did. "Yes, you may need anyway." Mai said, smirking. So they took the tools and now to choose a leader—Ryou and Malik chose Bakura. Joey and Tristain picked Seto. Yugi and Duke picked Yami and then they knew all the rules.

"Okay, now! Check your bag and see your notebook." Mai commanded, everyone obeyed and look at their notebooks.

It said on the first page:

_Mission 1: Find a hidden treasure that has a name 'Kinaki Mizu'_

_A wine bottle that can only be found in a place near the Maimizuki Park. After you complete the task, meet back at the nearest café (with your treasure!) around that has a pinky girl apron that start with a letter on the apron 'D'._

"It means—we need to find that wine bottle in that certain place? Maimizuki Park?" Bakura ask in a cocking-an-eyebrow expression. The others also wanted to ask the same thing since they're all beginners in this game—some not. "Yes! Now go! The first team, who reached the finish line with the treasure, wins! And then maybe you can exchange members if you want to but I'll explain the rules back when you reach the second round." Mai said, the others all look at each other. Then Bakura stood up with Ryou in his arms and Malik saddling the bag. "Then we better go! Buh-bye!" Bakura team ran out and starts the game.

"Oh no you don't! We'll win!" Yami and Seto team also start the game and chase for the treasure.

The hunt begins . . .

* * *

Karmi-chan: gosh, that was rather tiring! Anyway, please review! 


	16. Mission 1: Maimizuki Park so darn HUGE!

Karmi-chan (Authoress): I got a bad feeling that you guys must be a little confuse over the rules at the previous chapter. So if you to know clearer, read this chapter and it'll tell you everything about their little adventure.

Malik: Yeah, pretty funny but it's very tiring for you though.

Karmi-chan: well, my dear fans love it. So got to do them a favor!

Ryou: Karmi-chan doesn't own any of us! Please remember cause this is a disclaimer!

Chapter 16: Mission 1: Maimizuki is so darn HUGE!

* * *

"What the fuck! Maimizuki Park is so darn huge and you expect us to find a bottle of wine in a HUGE Park!" Bakura cursed, looking around the sight of Maimizuki Park. Malik nodded, agreeing with him as well as he checks the map. "But we still gotta find it!" Malik said, didn't had any choice. Bakura sighs and looks back at the 2 of his member, his hikari and Malik by the shoulder. "Well, like we said so. We don't wanna lose either." And they make a run for it.

* * *

"Whaa! Joking? Maimizuki Park is huge and the Kinaki Mizu wine bottle is not such a simple wine to find! Is very expensive indeed too!" Duke exclaimed, looking at the map and the notebook with Yami. "That's why is call treasure hunting in the first place isn't it?" he sarcastically said, "But there's no clue for us?"

"Nope, they must have got the idea that we have to make a run for it to find it with our eyes and brains." Yami said again, in a sarcastic tone again. Yugi and Duke nodded, is all true since the command and rules they receives says so. "Now come on! We gotta run now!" Yami command and Yugi and Duke run with him and look for the treasure.

* * *

"Gee, Maimizuki Park? Is very HUGEEE!" Tristain commented, looking at the map in an awe looking. Seto had his veil popped on his head for a long time, seeing how huge Maimizuki Park is on the map is rather enough to know more on how huge it is by window seeing. "But Seto, how is this going to be?" Joey asked, standing beside the CEO. "Easy. We just gotta make a run to find it!"

"Without clues?"

Seto nodded, "Besides, is a more challenging game if is going to be like this. We just need to run and find it with our eyes and have brains to get it back!" Joey and Tristain just stare at him blankly and kept silent. "Now come on! The others must be on go already!" Seto snarled lightly, start on his foot and run with his members.

* * *

Back to the Bakura team, who seem pretty exhausted as they search to several places near Maimizuki shops they can find but none of them seem to recognize Kinaki Mizu wine bottle. "Darn it!" Bakura muttered, a few heavy pants coming out from his breath. But Ryou didn't seem so much tired or in a tiring condition like Malik or Bakura now. Because he's been in Malik's arm for a long hour when they were searching for the treasure.

"So, next place?" Malik ask, in an exhausted tone.

"The mall is our last place we could find." Bakura said coldly, looking up at the mall's building and didn't even want to comment a thing about how huge the mall is. " Ehhh . . ." Malik could say, looking at the mall's amazing hugeness make him wonder if they could even find the treasure in the first place.

"Oh come on! Is only our last place and we're going to the finish line!" Bakura said, trying to pump up his confidence—but somehow, he pretty much lied to himself too.

_I'm sure I'll die half way finding in the Ra damn mall . . . _Bakura thought ruthlessly and walk in with Malik and Ryou.

* * *

"Huh, huh . . .we . . .huh . . .h . . .have it?" Tristain asked, little pants out from him. Seto smirked but was overly tired; he held up a wine bottle and it was the treasure. "G- g. . Got it!" he sighed heavily. Joey then smacked Seto on the shoulder and had a tired scowl on his face, "You're pretty much cheating you know!"

"What you mean?" Seto ask, trying to look innocent.

Joey frown even more, he point up the air and we all could see and know—Seto used a helicopter to find it then using their feet to run for the treasure. "Sometimes, Seto, I could say that technology is helping you too much." Joey said, crossing his arms in a scowling manner. Seto wrap his shoulder and rested his head on Joey, "Well, at least we win!" Seto grin sheepishly, making Joey wanting to give up. "If you say so . . ."

* * *

"Great! I don't know where is it!" Yami cursed angrily, Yugi walk up to him and pat him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Yami. Is just a game." Yugi said, small little pants and heavy breaths hidden in his voice. Yami look back at his hikari thoughtfully and kiss him softly, trying to forget his stress. "You're always my cure, Aibou . . ." Yami said thoughtfully, Yugi just blush and smiles.

"But we still have 1 place left to find!" Duke said, panting heavily. Yami nodded, "The mall, the only mall there is in Maimizuki Park. Now come!" Yami walked, Duke was already far from them. Yami look back at his left-behind Aibou and walk to him, "You okay, Yugi?" Yami ask, concern and worried. Yugi give a tired smile, to make his lover not to worry too much. "It's fine, Yami. I'm just tired." Yugi said, Yami look at him worriedly, "We can stop this game if you—" "No, no! Just play it, Yami!" Yugi protested, Yami just remain silent and suddenly carrying Yugi with his back. "Y-Yami!" "Come, Aibou. I'll help you." Yugi look at Yami thoughtfully and rest his head on Yami's back. "Okay, Yami . . ."

* * *

So now back to Bakura team, where we left them over a huge wine shop place in the mall—"Err—Bakura? You sure we can find it?" Malik asked, pretty much unsure about what's going on as he looks around the shop that probably has 1000 wine bottles placed here. Bakura gave a glare to him, "Sure we can!" he said sarcastically. But from the looks of it—

The Yami team also made it the same place where Bakura team is located. But they're cam in from the back entrance of the shop and Bakura team came in from the front. Pretty big eh? "Wow, this is huge!" Duke exclaimed, looking around in awe. "Bless Maimizuki Park!" Yami muttered uneasily, as he ran in and find for it. The Bakura team were running around and without even wanting to ask but finally—they give up and turn to a worker near there.

"Mister, may I know if there is a Kinaki Mizu wine bottle here?" Malik ask, a few pants from him. Bakura kneel down and breathe heavily. Ryou as it is, still in Malik's arms and didn't seem so tired at all. Talk about chibi being lucky. The guy blink but a few moments later, then he understand what Malik is talking about. "Oh! Kinaki Mizu wine bottle? Yes, we go to this straight end and turn your left. There you can find the wine bottle place in a glass case." "Glass case? It must be very expensive then." Malik commented, "Well come on!" Bakura growled tiredly and pulled Malik and makes a run to where they were heading for.

"What? Okay, I get it! Thanks!" Yugi smiled to the guy that told them the directions on where the Kinaki Mizu wine bottle is located. Yami tiredly sigh and walk as he run with the others to where they were heading.

As the 2 team were running, Bakura team arrived a few feet away from the glass case of Kinaki Mizu wine bottle. But the Yami team arrives a few feet away from it too from the left side. Yami and Bakura surprise at how they can meet in the same place but thinking about the wine bottle, they knew it's a game to win. "I'm winning!" Bakura said, full of confidence and quickly run for the wine bottle before Yami will. "No, I will!" Yami said in a same tone as Bakura, and ran after the wine bottle. But the one who first touched the bottle is—Bakura! "Haha! You lose, pharaoh!" Bakura teased, sticking out his tongue and quickly takes the bottle away and run with others to head the finish line. "It's okay, Yami. At least we got here." Yugi said, patting Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled back at him and touched his hand. "Come, let's head back to the finish line."

"But let's take a drink first, can we?" Duke pleaded, panting heavily. Yami and Yugi chuckled at him.

* * *

Bakura team rushed and run as fast as they could as they stop and look back at the notebook. "_Find a waitress with an apron that starts with the letter 'D'_? Where can we find that?" Malik asked, looking at Bakura bitterly. Bakura then frowned until he pointed to a place, "There." He said plainly, pointing to a girl with a pink but blackish color apron that starts with a letter 'D' and ends a whole sentence called 'Dives Café'. So there the Bakura team walked to the café and saw Mai with their friends—plus Amelda and Varon. Waving at them as the Bakura team walked to Mai.

"Got everything?" Mai asked.

"Yeap!" Malik said happily and hand her the Kinaki Mizu bottle. That's when he saw the Seto team, he blink at Bakura and Ryou, who just stare at them surprisingly. "They got here?" Bakura ask, Mai nodded.

"Great! We came second!" Malik said, frustrated. Bakura then smirk and look at Ryou, who's just carried by him behind his back.

"Just guess how did he got here anyway?" Bakura ask mischievously at Ryou, Ryou giggled and nodded.

"Hey Kaiba! You cheater! Got here with a helicopter didn't you!" Bakura shouted from the distance, a few shouts can be heard from Seto and the others even though far and the whole café nearly heard him. Seto heard and jerked his head, "How did he—"

"We all know, Seto. Because you're the famous CEO and who could guess? You're the wealthy multi-billionaire." Tristain said, a cheeky smirk comes across his face. Seto looked at him in a frustrated manner and turn to Joey, who just chuckled at his lover's expression. "I agree with Tristain, Seto. It can be considered you are cheating." Joey said jokingly, Seto frowned and turn away from his lover.

"So he does not count? With the helicopter and the digital walkies and those goofy flying saucer and all those dorky tech stuff?" Bakura said, in a teasing tone. Mai look up at him confusingly, "Count for what?" "For cheating! He used a helicopter!" Bakura said again, getting a little frustrated. "Nope, because even if we forbid him to, he would do it anyway." Mai said, shrugging.

Bakura just gave up and slapped his forehead. Ryou just blink in confusion over his surroundings.

* * *

A/N: Okay now! Try and review please! The next chapter will be the new rules on how the next mission will be. Again, I want to say sorry for the late update because I was having problem with my phone line so I couldn't go to the Internet for like a week and so. So please forgive me and review! 


	17. Mission 2: What the HECK!

A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry for the late! I was actually thinking of an idea so that's precisely why I'm late. Also a little note that I'm working on a future story call: 'A silly threesome living'. It's a story about 3 yamis (we know who are they) whom been ask to move in with a girl ordered by the hikaris since they're going to be on a trip to Ireland. But I'll see first if I were going to publish it. I'm just working on it now. So enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own you know what

Chapter 17: Mission 2: What the HECK!

* * *

"So Yami, who do you choose? You can only choose at least 1 member to exchange another member of your team." Announced Mai, smiling mischievously at him. Yami groaned and turn to Duke.

"I'm sorry, Duke. But can you exchange with Amelda?" Yami asked politely. Yugi gave him an apologetic smile.

Duke just smile and looks at Amelda, Amelda smiles back and smirks at Yami. "Okay. Hope I could be your luck." Amelda said, walking to Yami and standing beside him as he and Duke exchange positions. Team won, Bakura and Seto team. Unfortunately, Bakura team came second and Seto team came first—in an unpredictable way. Bakura glares at Seto dreadfully, Seto just smirk and arched an eyebrow at him. Malik still has Ryou in his embrace, his arms around the chibi tighten as he notice his leader, and Bakura is certainly not in a decent mood. Joey cling on to Seto's arm, gripping his arms around the CEO clingingly. He knows what might go wrong if these 2 were to glare on each other for too long.

"Okay, enough you 2." Mai said sternly, Bakura turn a quick glare at her. "Enough! What you mean enough! This cheater cheats! Damn Ra CEO! Don't have any other gadget that could fly you to hell!" Bakura snarled at Seto, Seto shot an amusement glare at him. "Well, certainly I have a few gadgets that could shut you up!"

"Up my ass!" Bakura growled aloud.

"Bakuwa!" Ryou shouted at him chibily, but his voice wasn't much to a playtime to. It's too much to be serious. Bakura turn to him and cock his eyebrow surprisingly.

"Bakura, we don't need to settle this with violence. It's just a game." Malik added honestly. Joey nodded, clinging onto Seto closer. "I agree with Malik. It's just a game, Seto. Don't have to take it too seriously."

Seto look at his lover with a frown, not a very pleasant frown and wondering whose side he's lover is on.

"Are you saying I started it first?" Seto asked rather uncomfortably.

Joey sweat-drop at his lover's unlike mood, it's just to hard to make him understand a few facts and truths—especially when he doesn't like to admit that he's wrong. "Never mind, love." Joey said easily and shook his head lightly.

Yugi scoot closer to Amelda while looking at the 2-group leader still having the huge argument. "You think who'll win?" As Yugi softly, Amelda shrugged and crosses his arms with a blank expression, "neither." Was his answer to Yugi's comment. Yugi look at them in amusement and lean against Yami who just kept rolling his eyes the whole time the 2 were arguing.

"Enough!" Mai shouted, pushing the 2 away from each other—before they really turn the argument into a life and death fight. Bakura step back and snarl lightly at the CEO, he could be worse in barring his teeth like now if he's a vampire; no difference for Seto who also just pass him a dangerous look of warning not to mess his fowl mood right now. "Okay, now only left Yami, Seto and Bakura team to go on. The 1 who first got here will go on with the 2nd team—and the last one will be out from the game. Or a member from that certain group will fail the task and walks out, leaving the team going on. Now, check the 2nd page of your notebook." Mai announced, each team leader did as Mai told them too.

_Mission 2: You are task with your team to find the Ginkamine waterfall and search for a golden treasure that will lead you to the last round. The 1st team, who finds the treasure, must go back to the previous meeting place and there you will be announced of your last mission of this game. _

Each of the teams' leader smash shut the book and had a usual frown, which means they're probably thinking is too much a burden for them after what they have gone through in the whole game. Mai smiled brightly and clap his hands together.

"So? Now go!"

The teams run out of the café and start their mission—hope to wish them luck . . .in this mission.

* * *

A/N: This is just a small chapter that will tell you what's their next mission since the next chap will show you all how the mission is like! Please review! 


	18. Mission 2: Get him!

A/N: Hey people! Sorry for the late update. And sorry to YamiHaruko because for this late chapter and also to a lot of people…sadly I can't remember who. I was in such a good mood when I listen to the song 'Wild Wind' from Yu Yu Hakusho, a duet of Hiei and Kurama. Wow! It was so cool until I dance and dance then I got this idea of this chapter! Huh, luckily I'm pretty active in surfing the net and getting all this mp3s.

Kurama: Most certainly you tripped a few times (chuckles)

Kazuki: Quit it will you!

Marik: So this chapter is going to be—the treasure hunting?

Kazuki: (pushes him off the wall) You go away! You actually cause Ryou to be CHIBI!

Marik: Is not MY fault I turn him to chibi! You're the authoress you're supposed to know! AND YOU MADE ME CHANGE HIM TO CHIBI!

Kazuki: HIEI!

Hiei: (comes walking close to Marik with a katana)

Marik: Uh-oh (runs)

Kazuki: Kurama?

Kurama:(clears throat) Dark Kazuki does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters but this story is hers! …And she does not own Yu Yu Hakusho for a note…

Chapter 18: Mission 2: GET HIM!

* * *

As the Bakura team was running, they stop by and pant at a nearest bench while Malik wipe the chibi's sweats with his handy handkerchief. 

"I wonder…" Bakura pants, "Where the heck is that treasure?"

Malik blinked and then he shrugged, "All I know is that the treasure is a treasure chest."

Bakura startled, "You mean—is a box?"

Malik nodded, Bakura look down at his panting tired chibi hikari. Having some pity of how tired he was for a small size, he couldn't really take the burden.

"Are you okay, Ryou?" Bakura ask, concern. Ryou just gave a small smile and nodded, "I'm fwine, Bakuwa." Bakura smiled thoughtfully and ruffle the chibi's head, "Sorry chibi. We just have to go through this."

Malik smiled then Bakura got up and wanting to start the race, "Come on!"

Back to Seto team, of course running and running and Seto did promise, he would not use any gadgets to use and cheat the game. Is already illegal anyway. As they were running, Joey tripped and pants heavily because lack of air. He gasps for air and stopped his tracks. Seto notices and run back for his lover, "Are you okay love?" Seto asked, holding his lover cautiously. Joey gave a small tired wink, "It's okay. I'm just fine." Joey said tiredly. Seto still had a curious concern eye at him but Joey seems to want Seto to know that he's fine and not to worry, they continue the race.

"I guess you're just too old, love!" Seto teased, smirking while running.

"Shut-up! You're older than me!" Joey huffed a snarl and playfully punches his shoulder while running. Seto laughed.

Back to Yami team, running and running and looking around for the treasure. They became tired. "Where is it?" Yamis snarled.

"Calm down, Yami." Amelda said, panting and twitch for his tired muscles pain. Yami frown and glared at him slightly, "Easy for you to say." Yami murmured angrily. They've run all over the area just like the other 2 teams, but like the same of the other 2 teams, they also couldn't fine the treasure that easily.

"Come on! We still got a treasure to hunt!" Yami commanded, Yugi and Amelda followed their leader and continued the race.

Back to Bakura team, running and running, walking and walking, look there, look here—still have no clue where the treasure is. Until they come across the big river bridge, where underneath the bridge was a huge ocean.

"Well, that's the one place to find." Bakura mumbled, as he ran with his members and run towards the bridge.

But what they also notice is, Yami and Seto team were also near that bridge to find the last place of the treasure. Yami and Seto noticed Bakura while they were running; furious surprise and an expression of not giving up making them run faster, not letting Bakura to get there first. But unluckily, Bakura got there before the 2 teams did. He entered the bridge and then face to face with the 2 teams.

"Try me Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted, trying to anger Yami.

"You wish!" Yami replied and they both with the Seto team ran for the treasure. They look and look, and finally Malik decide to look into the notebook.

"I know where it is!" Malik cheered and ran without Bakura following him, Bakura notices and followed him; so did the Yami and Seto team running from their back.

They stop by at the hunting area, as they look around. Bakura, Seto and Yami team scattered around to find the treasure around near the waterfall pool. Suddenly, a gold twinkled object caught Malik's eye and he look inside the water, he beams.

"I found it!" Malik shouted cheerfully, Bakura, Yami and Seto team notices his shout and run near his area.

"Get the treasure, Malik!" Bakura commanded with a shout, Malik did as he told, he grabbed the treasure from the water and quickly run with Bakura and catching the finish line since they got the treasure.

"GET HIM!" Yami and Seto roared together as they both run for Malik and the Bakura team for the treasure.

And next…you will see what's inside the box…soon…

* * *

A/N: Okay! So review please and next chapter you'll see what's inside the box! Review please! 


	19. Catch me, Kiss you!

A/N: Hello people! Man am so happy that this story is still working and getting quite good and very outstanding reviews lately. Yeah I was hopping when I went to the public computer and open up my inbox seeing such good amount of reviews.

Kazuki: Well, only 3 or 2 more chapters and is END! –sighs out of relief-

Marik: But there will be . . .-pauses and blinks-

Kazuki: A sequel? Hmmm…I'm not sure yet but will see first.

Bakura: When?

Kazuki: -frowns- When I got the idea…

Marik: You sure? You're pretty lazy ya know, doing such short chapters and in the end it's already the END.

Kazuki: Will you shut-up? I write, you don't.

Bakura: So there will be a sequel to this?

Kazuki: -grumbles angrily- MAY-BE!

Disclaimer: Dark Kazuki does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Like always…

Chapter 19: Catch you, Kiss me!

* * *

And so…(A/N: Okay, now who was the winner again…-checks the previous chapters- Uh…okay!) The Bakura team had cross the finish line, meeting at the same regular place and Malik carrying the treasure box. As Mai and Varon (A/N: I really forgotten if I have include him in the story or not but lets just say…we did here.) saw the 3 teams catching up the line and Bakura team was the first to cross it, they quickly got up and walk towards the team.

"Got the treasure?" Varon asked delightedly, Malik nodded and handed him the treasure while panting and sweating all over. Chibi Ryou, as usual, was really tired but looking pretty aware of his yami's tiring pants and how he really sweat. Making him feeling guilty that he wasn't there to help—well, he was there but wasn't able to really _do _anything at the moment since his size is not capable to do so. Bakura glance up at his hikari and gave a slight wink.

"Don't worry, hikari. I'm just tired." Bakura said smugly and stands up kissing his hikari's forehead. Ryou wince shyly and giggled. Seto team and Yami team then had reached the same place; Yami and Seto walk beside Bakura, looking tired and all sweaty as well.

"Man pharaoh, you smell." Said Bakura unpleasantly, wrinkling his nose to make his words clear. Yami frowned and punch him on the shoulder.

"You're no better, robber." Yami snapped, Bakura grinned and the 3 leader of each team eyed at Mai.

"So…what's in the box?" Seto asked, rolling his eyes around the box curiously. Bakura and Yami acted the same as Seto did around the box. Mai chuckled and Varon grinned like a cute 5 year-old boy would when he gets a free lollipop from a stranger (A/N: Never receive a lollipop from a stranger!). Mai's fingers then trailed over a key and opened the box…

Outcome a punch straight on Bakura's face—and the poor yami fell down the ground with a swollen cheek.

"What the hell! A punch right across my face!" Bakura shouted irritably, rubbing his poor unwell cheek. All the others tried not to laugh, as Chibi Ryou looked pity at his yami.

"It wasn't my fault, you came too close in front of the box." Mai said plainly, smiling slightly. Yami and Seto chuckled at the sight. Bakura frowned and snatches the box from Mai and walk furiously out the café. Mai is now aware what he'll do now—so were the others.

"No! Bakura! Don't! It's not what you think it is! It's a—"

Before Mai could shout and finish up her sentences, Bakura threw the box in a nearby fountain and—

KABOOM!

There goes the entire water bash out from the fountain river and exploded inside after the box was threw in. Mai and the people from around the street were alert of this and looked at the fountain exploded in astonishment. Not only the water explode out from the fountain, a few fire works flew up from the water and fly to the sky and everyone watch in astonishment and awe at how beautiful the fireworks were on the sky.

Bakura turn to Mai as the fireworks continue as what it was doing, he gave Mai a very one of his oddest look of confusion and suspicion.

"It was a bomb AND a firework?" Bakura asked hastily. Mai shrugged.

"It's sensitive against water."

Yami and all the others chuckled at this. Bakura sigh and walk in the café, he glances at his hikari and frowned at him. The chibi still remain his innocent cute smile for his yami—but it was also a sheepish smile since his yami had given him back a frown.

"You're teasing me aren't you?" Bakura asked, still keeping the frown firm across his lips. The chibi grinned sheepishly.

"Bwut iwt's fwunny. I cwan't hwelp bwut to twy awnd waugh." Replied the chibi with his usual chibi tone. Bakura sweat dropped and sigh angrily, even his hikari thinks he's like a clown idiot. Malik, who has been having Ryou in his arms, chuckled softly at this.

"Okay Seto! You're out! So are you, Yami!" Mai announced, Yami and Seto shrugged and sit near an empty sit and looked at the menu for some coffee, the members sigh in relief and did the same. Mai then turn her attention at Malik, Bakura and nonetheless Chibi Ryou. She then looked at Malik with a tender smile, lowering her gazes to soften her eyes.

"Anyway," she cleared her throat, "I want you to wear this." She handed Bakura and Malik a small tiny looking gadget with a shiny lens over it—it was a tiny digital camera. Bakura and Malik hold it in their hand but look up at Mai curiously with a blink.

"What's this for?" both of them ask at the same time, Ryou just tilt his head up and look at both Malik and Bakura curiously and confusingly. Mai grinned.

"This is a digital camera. You clip it on your shirt and we'll see how you're doing over the camera. Anyway, cut story short, I'm going to hide Chibi Ryou." Mai said, extending her arms open and carrying the chibi in her arms.

"Okay, now Bakura, you must sit at a nearby chair, close your eyes and count to 20. Until Varon says 'ready', you open your eyes and straight away find your hikari. Since you have a cell phone, Seto or someone from us is going to send you a message or at least a clue at where we hide your hikari." Mai finished, and smile at Ryou.

"But what about me?" Malik asked innocently, Mai look at him and smile.

"We have a special surprise for you." Mai said tenderly, "You are going to count to 20 just like how I told Bakura the rules and when you receive a message on your cell phone, you'll know what we ask you to find."

Malik was speechless, but nodded. Bakura sat on a chair and closes his eyes and count to 20, so did Malik.

Meanwhile, Varon came up to Bakura and patted his back.

"Ready." Varon said. Bakura heard the word and quickly got up from his chair and started running out of the café and find his hikari. Varon did the same to Malik, as Malik did the same as Bakura…

* * *

A/N: Phuu! Finish! Man my hands are really tired right now! Anyway, review and wait for the next chapter! Review please! 


	20. Banzai! Marik is back!

A/N: Hey people! I'm back and continue to write! Sorry for the delay though, I was working on the Dante fanfics and it's been a very busy year or—I guess yeah it's been like a lot of thinking doing year it is for me. You know what I mean, and I just have to say thanks to all my reviewers! So much! So good news that, there will be a sequel to this. I decided already. So enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own it; you know what and you know it

Chapter 20: Banzai! Marik's here! (Wow! Chapter 20!)

--

Bakura was running almost everywhere around Tokyo, but still couldn't find his hikari anywhere. He growled under his breath, muttering a few death threats. He kept walking after such an exhausted run, he felt his legs wobbled a little but he couldn't care less. Hew continued on…

Kaiba on look at his computer screen, along with everyone surrounded him looking and watching Bakura in the screen. They watched him very closely, no comments popped out of them. But they did wonder a few thoughts about the pitiful yami…he seem—lost.

"Kaiba, is your camera being an ass or we're really seeing something?" Tristain asked, still watching Bakura in the computer screen. Kaiba didn't care about him, but he was having some thoughts in his mind. Until a question came around his head to be asked.

"Mai, what is Malik suppose to find for?" Joey suddenly asked, eyeing at Mai curiously. Kaiba smirked, that was basically the question he wanted to ask earlier. Mai smiled and winked. Yami frowned at her secretive action, he groaned wearily.

"Mai, come on. You know something." Kaiba, Duke and Yami said all together. Mai look at them for a while, as if she had done something wrong—a big mistake to them. She sighed and gives up, looking up at them with a sheepish smile.

"Marik is back."

Everyone froze like solid statues…all with wide eyes…

"What!" All of them shouted out loud, till the whole café could hear them and look at them as if they were lunatics.

Back to Malik, he was also barely having a rest. Not one single time he ever wants to sit down or at least make himself less exhausted. He runs around the corner of the most beautiful town around, a little ahead of Bakura. All in his mind was what he needs to find for, he doesn't know what but he just have to. All he know is that something has to be something he's been waiting for…and there he is…

Just when Malik stopped, the fountain splashing waters beautifully. The pigeons flying around peacefully. They covered the sky with their white feathers; the clouds were cleaner than the color of white. The fountain then grow more water, more and more water coming out and making lots of effect of the fountain water. It was beautiful and looking more fantasizing. Malik wide his eyes, his jaws nearly dropped… as there he is in front of his eyes, near the fountain…

A smiling…

Beloved…

…Marik…

"Marik…" Malik murmured his name softly, surprise and shocked. He looked as if like he can't move, he can't speak, but he can see and what he see was unbelievable to his eyes. He doesn't know whether he can trust what he sees, what are his sights telling him the truth. He doesn't know whether he can trust his lips curling and his voice murmuring out Marik's name. He can't believe it was he…Marik…

"Marik…" Malik murmured again, his voice soft. He didn't feel hurt, but he can feel tears streaming down his cheeks. He begins to cry more; he curled his lips and gasp, ready to cry more. Marik smirked slightly, then he look down and turn up with a nervous smile.

"Hey Malik…long time no see." Marik said, his voice feeling a little guilt and regretful. Malik wiped his tears and smiled tearfully. Marik and Malik then share the sweetest smile together, the smile that not even Marik himself had smiled before.

"Marik, is it really you?" Malik asked, sobs between his sour tone. Marik smiled with his sorrowful violet eyes looking at Malik. It's as if Malik's tears are all his faults. Malik wiped and sniffled a little.

"Yeah Malik, I'm here. Though I was suppose to be in Okinawa for 1 month still but I came in the 3rd week just to see you—and also to fix Ryou in his normal self back." Marik explained, smiling sweetly and sheepishly. Malik chuckled; Marik had never changed his childish behavior, making people wonder if he really fits to be a yami.

"Are you sure you're really Marik?" Malik asked, smiling with his tears dried a little in his violet eyes. Marik grinned lightly, and nodded. Malik smiled and run to him, jumping on him, hugging him tightly and cried.

"I miss you, Marik!" Malik said tearfully. Marik hugged him back and smiled, cooing softly in his ear and patting his back and head to calm him down.

Malik continued to cry and even more tears coming out, the more sour his heart felt. But his heart lightens back because of the return of his beloved.

"Malik…I'm here…come on, stop crying already…" Marik again, cooing and pleaded softly to Malik. The hikari sobbed and sniffled, he wiped his tears and smiled sweetly and oh so beautifully at the yami. Marik smiled peacefully, how he wishes he could see that same sweet smile again.

"I'm sorry, Malik…for leaving you for so long…" Marik apologized, his eyes soften sadfully. He knew he was wrong, in a lot of things while he was in Okinawa. Now he's back, he has lot to apologize to and for.

Malik smiled and shake his head, holding and caressing Marik's cheek gently.

"You're back…that's what I'm happy." Marik smiled and hugged him lovingly. But Malik pulled back and looks at him again.

"But you need to apologize to Bakura a lot…" Malik said.

Marik frowned and sighed, "Yeah I know and you know what? I'll tell you later…let's go back to the café…"

Malik smiled and lean against him, Marik wrapped his arms around his waist and Malik lean his head on his chest. It was the most memorable and wonderful moment and memory they would never forget…

--

A/N: Wow, I nearly cried when I write the fluffiness part! Please review!


	21. Anata no koto wo amou

A/N: Hey guys! It took me like a month to think about this chapter! Thanks to the song…'My Will', the song from Inuyasha. I thought how this chapter would be like. Anyway, there is only ONE more chapter to go and all done! Please give me enough reviews!

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 21: Anata no koto wo omou I think of you

--

Marik walk in the café, smiling sheepishly at everyone and having Malik clinging on his side. Joey grinned and tackled him playfully with Duke and Tristain. All of them were laughing as Yami look to Mai with a questioning look.

"I wonder how is Bakura doing." Seto said first, just the words Yami wanted to say. Yami nodded and look to Mai, the blond just sigh and look at the computer screen.

"I hope he's alright since Marik and Malik is back."

"Do you think it's okay if we ask Marik how did he cure Ryou back?" Seto asked again.

Yami and Mai then look over at Marik, having a friendly chat and laughs with Joey, Duke and Tristain. The three of them sigh deeply. There was only one thing bothering them even though it is good news that Marik is back but all of sudden; they felt something regretful about the whole thing.

They know…they'll miss Ryou in his chibi form…

They sigh again and look at each other with a little sad smile.

"I'll miss his chibi talks." Mai said a little regretfully. Yami and Seto nodded as they smile slightly.

"We'll miss that little guy anyway when he gets back to normal." Seto said, with a soft smile.

Meanwhile, Bakura is still running to find for his hikari. Until he stop in a hotel which he haven't check into yet. He pants, and slowly, tiredly walks in.

He didn't bother much about people looking at him weirdly; he knows he has to check for his hikari. He reaches the 1st floor; he can sense he's not there. Just every second, the millennium ring will glow, he knows Ryou is nearby. He followed his instinct and the millennium ring.

Finally, he reaches on the 6th floor. He wasn't very much weak, but he is still trying to keep himself strong from being too exhausted. He wearily walks through the hall of the floor he's in.

Then he notice the millennium ring glows stronger…

"That means, he must be somewhere here…" Bakura mumbled, walking, he concentrates on the millennium ring's glow. He followed the sense and he knows…his hikari is somewhere nearby.

He stopped, the millennium ring pointed on room 181.

He smirked and knocks on the door, nobody answered. And slowly…he enters…

_"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute_

_itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no_

_aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni_

_tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo_

He slowly walks in…widening his eyes all of a sudden at the familiar figure of that someone, looking out the window. With white long hair, wings as soft as his. Tender looking eyes…

_moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara_

_toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai_

_"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to_

_wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai_

The person turns around, looking over at Bakura and smiled. Bakura still widen his eyes, he can recognize everything about that person. He stunned, froze, surprise, shocked. The person chuckled and stands up straight, smiling tenderly at Bakura.

"H-Hikari…. is that…you?" Bakura asked tremblingly, still shocked.

The person chuckled again and smiled at him, "I am Ryou, Bakura. Your hikari."

Bakura felt his body froze.

_anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de namida ga_

_ima afuredashite kuru yo_

Ryou jumped and hugged his yami. Bakura, still froze, couldn't believe what is going on. He only knows Ryou will be cured after Christmas and it's not really even Christmas yet.

"R-Ryou…? I-Is this you?" Bakura ask again, calming himself a little more. Ryou smiled and nodded. Bakura widen his eyes again.

"B-But how?"

"Marik cured me."

"How?" Bakura became more curious.

Ryou chuckled, "When Marik comes back from Okinawa, I am cured quickly."

Bakura widen his eyes bigger, and minutes later, he soften his eyes and hugged his hikari tightly. He is more than happy, and even he is now, there are some more other feelings he has for Ryou right now that he just couldn't describe…

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._.

And everyone from the café? They all smiled at the sight…

--

A/N: I know! I'm evil! Short isn't it? Review please!


End file.
